


My Alpha, My Soulmate

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Assault, Beta Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Feelings Realization, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Nesting, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, True Mates, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You were raised by a single beta mother who had six alpha brothers. It had been a total shock to everyone when you presented as omega three months before your eighteenth birthday. Having no clue how to “be omega” you immediately went on suppressants and did what you could to make your scent nonexistent. You led an average life for an unmated omega, until some strange activity brought Sam and Dean Winchester into town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be individual tags per chapter

You were raised by a single beta mother who had six alpha brothers. It had been a total shock to everyone when you presented as omega three months before your eighteenth birthday. Having no clue how to “be omega” you immediately went on suppressants and did what you could to make your scent nonexistent.

It was no secret you had looked down on omegas as being inferior and weak submissives; the irony that you were one, now, was not lost on you. You weren't about to let biology get in the way of your life, though. Being outspoken, independent, and -let's be honest- stubborn as all get out, made you unlike any other omega you had ever met. None of those qualities were exactly sought after in a mate, so for years you were on your own, getting through your heats with the assistance of toys, drugs, and the occasional beta. That was your life, until you met them.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

Your day had started out just like any other. You woke up, showered, took your suppressants, put on your scent blocking lotion, then you made your way to work. About a block away, you noticed the flashing lights in front of your office building and your stomach dropped.

There had been an unusual increase in crime over the last month in your town, but so far it hadn't directly affected you. Parking your car in your usual spot, you wondered if you should even get out of your car. Curiosity won out and you crossed the parking lot and found your coworker, Windy, who looked at you with red-rimmed eyes.

“Oh, Y/N! It's so horrible!” She ran up to you and dramatically threw herself into your arms. 

Not knowing what was happening you simply rubbed your hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

“What is going on here?”

She sniffled and pulled away to look you in the face. “It's Derek.”

Your stomach dropped at the mention of your supervisor's name. “What's Derek? Windy, what's happened?”

Just then a stretcher came through the doors, the shape of a body clearly visible under the white sheet, and Windy began sobbing uncontrollably against your shoulder. It had been another hour before they opened the rest of the building up and let everyone in, not that anyone would be getting much work done that afternoon. Rumors were flying around the office and some people had some really far fetched theories as to what had happened. 

The police had asked everyone what it was like working for Derek, how he had seemed over the past few weeks, and if anyone knew of any history of mental illness. All fairly typical questions if they had suspected a suicide. Something didn't sit right with you, though. Derek was recently engaged and the happiest anyone had seen him in years. Why would he want to die now?

Later in the afternoon you were debating a snack when a strong alpha scent wafted by your desk. It smelled like petrichor and sandalwood, two of your favorite scents. You saw a few other omegas perk up and look around, as well, and heard the audible gasps of a couple of them when your eyes landed on the giant alpha that had just entered the office space. 

He was well over six feet tall with long brown hair and some of the broadest shoulders known to mankind. He was with an equally attractive, slightly shorter man, who had no discernable scent, so a beta. They were both dressed in nondescript navy suits and flashed badges at the officer who tried to keep them from coming further into the room. 

The alpha's nostrils flared and he scanned the room, probably picking up on the flux of emotions that were filling the room today. That's what you thought, until his eyes settled on yours. You felt heat flood your face and you quickly looked away, thankful that you had remembered your suppressants and scent blocker that morning. You threw yourself back into your work and tried to ignore the heated gaze of this strange alpha.

The atmosphere changed, the feeling of extra electricity in the air around you, and you looked up slowly meeting piercing green eyes. It was the beta, and he was alone. You tried not to look disappointed as you glanced around, searching for his alpha partner.

“Hey there,” he smiled down at you, “I'm agent Plant.” He flashed you his badge. “I just have a few questions for you about...Derek LaGrange.”

His voice was thick and smooth, you got lost when he lifted his eyebrows at you and you realised you were expected to answer him. “Um, yeah, sure. I didn't really know him outside of work, but what would you like to know?”

“Did he seem different the past few days? Distant, uninvolved, maybe even mean?”

“Well, he recently got engaged, so he’s been a little stressed out, but yesterday he mostly stayed in his office, so we didn't see much of him.”

“Did he do that a lot? Stay in his office?”

“No, he was a really hands on supervisor. Said he liked to keep his hands busy. ‘Idle hands do the Devil's work,’ he would say.” You cast your eyes down, realizing for the first time that he was gone, and you would never hear his awful platitudes anymore.

The agent said something under his breath that sounded like, ‘Yeah, they do.’ When you looked up, though, he was silently signaling to his partner who was standing by Derek's office across the room.

“Well, thank you so much Ms…?”

“Y/L/N”

“Ms. Y/L/N. You've been a great help.” He pulled out a card and handed it to you. “If you notice anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to call.”

“Okay.” You smiled at him as you took the card and quickly lowered your hand after brushing his fingers as you reached for the card.

He must have shuffled his feet because he gave you a shock, although it didn't feel like typical static electricity. Your senses must have been heightened due to the situation and the smell of his alpha partner. 

You turned to watch him walk away, appreciating how his pants hugged his thighs and noticing that he had bowed legs. You were wondering if he was from some place like Texas when your eyes flicked up to that giant alpha's. He was smirking at you, having caught you staring at his partner's ass. You turned as fast as you could back to your work, but not before Agent Plant started to turn back towards you. 

You tried to ignore the feeling of their eyes on you, and put all of your effort into not sitting stiffly in your seat, failing at both. After a few moments, you were able to relax and you cast a sideways glance toward the doorway finding only the security officer standing there. You didn't feel terrible about your work not getting finished that day. Hardly anyone was paying attention to their job, and with the police and FBI in and out all day, you didn't figure anyone would blame you for it. 

When five o'clock hit, you were one of the first ones out the door. You made good time to your car, but just as you were about to shut your door, a hand blocked it from shutting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange happening leads you to call Agent Plant for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Attempted assault, angst_

Your head jerked to the offending appendage, then carried on to its owner. It was Pete, the night janitor.

“Dammit, Pete, you scared the hell out me!”

He cocked his head like he was studying your reaction, then let go of the car door. “Sorry about that.” He nodded toward the patrol cars and police tape. “What's with all this?”

“You haven't heard? Derek was found dead in his office this morning. The police and FBI have been here all day asking questions.”

“FBI, huh?” He pursued his lips and nodded again. “Wonder what they’re doin’ here for a suicide.”

You scrunched your brows together, trying to remember saying anything about it being a suicide. “Pete, I didn't say-” you screamed as Pete lunged at you. 

Luckily, you still had your keys in your hand and had one of those pointed kitty-eared brass knuckles keyrings. You caught him in the temple and he backed away enough for you to be able to shut your door. For a moment, it looked like his eyes flashed black, but you quickly dismissed what was surely an illusion. You slammed your keys in the ignition and floored it out of your parking space as quickly as you could. With fumbling fingers, you pulled out your phone and Agent Plant's card, and when you got to a stop sign you dialed his number.

He picked up after the second ring. “Agent Plant.”

You tried, unsuccessfully, to level your voice. “Agent? It's me. Um, Y/N Y/L/N, from the office today.”

“Has something happened?”

“I was getting in my car...and Pete, our night janitor...he….”

“Y/N, take a breath. What happened?”

“He tried to attack me in my car… he lunged at me, and I swear to God it looked like his eyes changed color.”

“What color?” He paused and you couldn't bring yourself to say. “Y/N, did they flash black?”

You were stunned. “H- how did you know?”

“Lucky guess. Where are you now?”

“I'm on my way home.”

He must have pulled the phone away from his face to speak to someone else because you could barely hear what he was saying; it sounded like he was saying that someone must have spotted them there. But where? At the office? There was the entire floor full of people who saw them, and any omega within a five block radius would have noticed that alpha.

“Agent?”

“Yeah, I'm here. Y/N, I need you to text me the address and head home. Don’t get out of your car until we get there.”

“Yeah, okay.”

You texted him the address and made your way back to your place. It was a modest duplex, shotgun style, with two bedrooms, a bath and a half, and a rather large kitchen and living room area. It wasn't much to brag about, but it was yours and you were proud of it. 

When you pulled into your driveway you noticed an unfamiliar black sedan parked on your curb. As you passed by, your anxiety faded when you recognized the FBI agents inside. They got out of their car as you got out of yours and met you at the bottom of your steps, both of them scanning opposite ways down the street as they made their way up the yard.

You were still so shaken from your encounter with Pete that it took you a few tries to get your key inserted to unlock the door. Once it was finally open, you stepped in, threw your keys and purse on the small table by the door, and stepped aside for the agents to come in, closing and locking the door behind you.

Agent Plant was taking in the space as his partner was checking the windows and other rooms off of the hallway.

“Pete didn't follow me here.”

“It's just a safety precaution.” That was the first time you had heard the alpha speak and his voice went straight through to your bones.  
Your knees almost gave way and you put your hand on the table to steady yourself. How humiliating! Five words and you were reduced to a puddle.

Agent Plant was right beside you, one hand on your elbow and the other on your back to steady you. “Easy there, sweetheart, let's get you to a chair.”

“I'm fine, thank you.” You didn't mean to sound so rude, but your nerves were shot and you didn't need some gorgeous, distracting man helping you to sit.

“Alright, just tryin’ to help. You've had quite a day today.”

“Clear,” the alpha stated as he walked back into the living room, and all of you took seats.

No one said anything for a moment until you couldn't take it anymore. “Am I going crazy?”

“What do you mean?” The sincerity in the alpha's voice shocked you. You'd never heard an alpha be so empathetic. 

“I mean, Pete's eyes turned black. I saw them go from normal eyes to solid black in a split second after I stabbed him.”

“Whoa, you stabbed him?”

“Yes. When he attacked me, I had my keys in my hand and punched him with my pointy kitty ears.”

The alpha looked impressed and Agent Plant was holding back laughter. “I'm sorry, kitty ears?”

“Dean,” the alpha hissed, “they're a fashionable self-defense accessory. It looks like the head of a cat with pointed ears, but you put your fingers through the eyes and they're like pointed brass knuckles.”

“Exactly, an omega can't be too careful now-a-days.”

The alpha smiled at you and your heart skipped a beat. “Exactly.”

Agent Plant, Dean, cleared his throat and sat forward. “Okay, so Pete attacked you, you got him with your kitty face, and you got away.”

“Well, we talked first, then he attacked me.”

“What did you talk about?”

“It all seemed so normal at first. He was asking about the police cars that were still there, and I told him that Derek had been found dead….”

“Yeah,” they both said at the same time. You wondered how long they had been partners.

“Then he said that he wondered why the FBI would be there for a suicide,” they looked at each other, “but I hadn't said anything about it being a suicide, and when I said something, he attacked me.”

The alpha leaned forward then and grabbed your hands. “Y/N, you did the right thing calling us. We're going to take care of this.”

You were momentarily calmed by his touch and his voice, but then panic set in again and you pulled away from him. “But I don't even know what ‘this’ is Agent...I don't even know your name.”

“Sam, my name is Sam. And this is my brother Dean.”

That didn't seem right to you and you pulled back even further from the two men. “The FBI lets you be partners with your brother? Wouldn't that be like...a conflict of interest or something.”

The alpha, Sam, if that was even his real name, lowered his eyes to the floor before looking over to his brother to explain.

“Y/N, we're not FBI. We're hunters, we hunt monsters. And your buddy, Pete, well, he wasn't Pete anymore. He was possessed by a demon. That's why his eyes flashed black.”

“What the fuck?” You launched yourself from your chair and ran to your steel baseball bat by your front door. “Who are you?”

Sam stood, and you could smell his anxiety rolling off of him. “Y/N, what Dean said is true. We're hunters, and we're here because we believe there's a demon in town that's been here for a while killing people.”

“Demons and monsters don’t exist. You guys are crazy!”

Dean stood up then and took a step toward you. “Look, we know this sounds crazy. And you've had one hell of a day. But we're here to help you. Now, that demon obviously saw us talking earlier and that's why it came after you-”

“If this is even real, why? It's not like I'm the only person you guys talked to today.” They shared another look. “Didn't you talk to other people at the office? Why would you single me out?”

You could have sworn Sam blushed before he turned to Dean who answered you. “Sammy scented you when we walked in.”

You balked. “But I'm on-”

“Suppressants and scent blockers, yeah,” Sam finished for you. “But those won’t work on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean break some news, explain a few things, and come up with a plan

You couldn't help the snark that entered your tone. “Why not? You have some sort of super sniffer?”

“No, it's just you. Those things won't work for you on me, specifically.” He emphasized the last word like it should mean something to you.

You shook your head, then it hit you. Suppressants and scent blockers won't work on your true mate. That meant that Sam was trying to say that he was- your knees did buckle then and you dropped your bat, but you never hit the floor. Strong arms held you tight to a firm wall of muscle before laying you down on the sofa, the muted smell of Stetson and flannel comforting you.

When you opened your eyes Dean was sitting next to you, while Sam sat in the chair you had vacated. Your mind was a blur, too many things happening all at once, you had to compartmentalize. What was the more pressing issue?

Sitting up slowly, you avoided Sam's gaze and looked to Dean. “So, what do we do about demon Pete?”

There was a glint in Dean's eye. “ _We?_ ” He motioned to the three of you. “We, do nothing, _we_ ,” he motioned to Sam and himself, “go gank the son of a bitch.”

“Well, what about me? I don't know anything about these things. If you think they're after me because of you,” you leveled your glare at Sam, “then how am I supposed to defend myself?”

Dean looked to his brother. “She's got a point, Sammy.”

Sam bristled and you could smell the anger and panic coming from him. “She's not coming. No way in hell.”

“You're not my alpha. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do!”

Sam seemed to have regained his senses and calmed down. “Y/N, you're right. But you don't know how to fight these things, and if you come with us, both of us will be distracted trying to make sure you're safe. That's more dangerous for all of us. We can't take that chance.”

What he said made sense, dammit. “Well, if I can't go with you, then one of you needs to stay here.” They exchanged another look, neither of them looking like they liked that idea any better. “Look, I don't feel safe by myself right now. I have no idea what's going on, and I honestly don't like not knowing how to defend myself.”

“All very good points Sammy.” Dean turned back to look at Sam, who took a deep breath.

Then, they both said, “I'll stay with her.”

“No, Sammy, you go check out the janitor, and I'll stay here.”

“No way, Dean. You go check out the building, they won't scent you coming like they would me. I'll stay here with Y/N.”

You had never had anyone care enough to argue about you, so you were enthralled with the display of brotherly bickering before you. You had to stifle a laugh when they both put their fists in their palms and faced off, pounding their palms three times before choosing their element. Dean chose scissors and Sam chose rock, winning the round.

“Best two out of three,” Dean demanded.

“Seriously, are you guys twelve?”

They ignored your jab and squared off again, one, two, three; Dean, once again, chose scissors, making Sam, once again, victorious with another rock. To think your safety and immediate future was being determined by a game of rock, paper, scissors; what had you gotten yourself into?

“How many times do I have to tell you? Always with the scissors.” Sam's grin was all encompassing, dimples taking up half of his face, making him look ten years younger. 

“Yeah, well, one day I'll go paper, then where will you be?”

“Same place I always am.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go get what you need out of Baby,” Dean said and tossed the keys to Sam without looking at him. Sam caught them with the swipe of one massive hand and rounded the chair to go out the front door.

“Baby?”

Dean led you to the front window and gestured to the black sedan they had arrived in. “That's my Baby. ‘67 Chevy Impala, and home sweet home.”

“The two of you live in that car?” You couldn't believe it.

“Well, we travel a lot for work-”

“Hunting monsters,” you corrected.

“Yes, for hunting, so we spend quite a bit of time on the road. Or, we did before we found the bat cave.”

“Bat cave?” Who were these guys?

“Well, it's sort of this old World War II style bunker, totally self-sustaining, bedrooms, kitchen, library, the works. So, that's sort of our home base, now. But Baby will always be home.”

“Gotcha, and where is this bat cave?” 

“About a day’s drive from here, in Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Never heard of it.”

“That's the point.”

Sam had filled a duffle bag with stuff from the trunk of the car and was making his way back up to the house. Dean was a lot easier to talk to, probably because he was a beta and didn't piss you off while simultaneously turning you on with just one whiff.

“So, are there more of you hunters out there? Is there like a system of people? Like a national board of hunters?” You laughed a little at the idea that there would be some secret society of men who run around pretending to be FBI and hunting monsters. 

“Not really any sort of noticeably structured thing. But yeah, there's quite a few of us. Some of us stick together in small groups, some of us are loners who call in backup when we need it. We have a fairly set way of dealing with things, and if we hear of something going on that we can't get to, we put in a call to someone who can help, or who might know someone who can.”

Sam came in the door at the end of Dean trying to explain things. “You're not giving her the hunter history, are you? She's confused enough, already.”

“She asked a question.” 

“And he tried to answer it,” you teased him. “It does all sound very impossible as well as impressive.”

Dean blushed a little, then suddenly his hand reached out as he caught the keys that Sam must have thrown back at him. They had flown directly beside your head. The way they moved with each other was awe inspiring; you were gonna get whiplash.

“Alright, I guess I'm gonna go _Office Space_ on this janitor, see what's up.”

Something dawned on you then. “Wait.” Dean turned back to face you. “You don't have to kill Pete do you? Is there some way to, like, get the demon out without hurting him?”

Dean turned to Sam, then back to you. “Depending on what all that demon has done to his Pete suit, it may be too late. But if Pete's still alive, then he should be fine after we gank the demon.”

You understood what he was trying to tell you, that there was a very likely chance there was nothing that could be done to save Pete, but you appreciated his response. “Thank you. Both of you, I don't know what I would have done without you here.”

Dean cocked his head and put on a crooked smile. “Aww, sweetheart, you can take care of yourself. No doubt.” With a final nod to his brother, he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make dinner while Sam demon-proofs your house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fluff and feelings_

Sam sat the duffle bag down by the door and gave you a shy smile. How was this massive alpha so timid? 

You were suddenly aware that you were alone in your home with a strange alpha, and that it should have made you more nervous than it did. “So… have you eaten anything? I can make us something for dinner?”

“Sure, that sounds great. I've got to, um, set some stuff up in here for us. I hope it's okay with you. It's for your protection.”

You had no idea what he could be talking about, but two hours ago there was no such thing as demonic possession, so whatever had to be done. “Sure, just, please don't destroy my house.”

He pursued his lips together, gave a short nod, then began looking around the room, planning out what he was going to do. Leaving Sam to do whatever he was planning, you headed toward the kitchen to fix dinner.

You hadn't been planning on company, and you had no idea what Sam liked to eat. You figured you couldn't go wrong with some chicken breasts and pasta, though, and then there would be leftovers for Dean when he came back. 

You busied yourself with seasoning the chicken before putting it in the oven to bake, then you salted and seasoned a pot of water and put it on to boil. Once the water was rolling, you dropped in a healthy. alpha-sized, serving of fettuccine and moved on to make your sauce.

Once the butter was melted you added the softened cream cheese and stirred until it was incorporated. There were still a few lumps, so you added a little bit of milk and whisked them smooth. Once it was finished, you added in the parmesan until it got thicker, and seasoned it with some salt and pepper.

You got out a couple of plates, setting them on the counter, then strained the pasta into a large bowl, and dumped in the sauce. You wrapped the third chicken breast in some aluminum foil and left it on the baking pan, then placed the other two on the plates. Setting out everything on the counter you pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“Sam, dinner is ready.” You stopped in your tracks when you rounded the corner into the living room. 

There was something that looked like salt lining all of your windows and the door. Sam stood by the door and when you looked up at him you saw something that looked like a pentagram with extra symbols in it painted on the ceiling in front of the door. 

“What the hell, Sam?”

“I know it looks like a mess, but I swear, it’ll keep you safe, and we’ll clean up everything before we leave.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a devil’s trap. Demons can’t leave it once they enter.”

“And all the salt?”

“Also to keep demons and ghosts out. I’ve put it down at every entry point into the house.”

“Why salt?”

“Because it’s pure and they can’t cross it.”

“Well, that makes sense, I guess.”

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets, tucked his chin down, and tucked his lips up into an adorable grin. “You said dinner was ready?”  
“Um, yeah, it’s on the counter. Do you like wine? I grabbed a bottle of Moscato out of the fridge, but I’ve got water and juice and I’ve probably got some tea in the cabinet-”

“Water is fine.” He breathed out a laugh at your nervous rambling and took two long strides toward you before motioning for you to lead the way. 

Once in the kitchen, he lined that window with salt as well, then sat down on the barstool nearest the entryway. You were nervous to be blocked in by him, then realized that it was for your own protection, should anything get into the house while you were eating.  
“Whoa, you just made all this? Is that-”

“Homemade alfredo sauce. Yeah, and it’s just some pasta and baked chicken breast. Nothing fancy.” You shrugged it off.

“It’s fancier than what I’m used to. We mostly eat at burger joints and Biggerson’s.”

You made a face and he laughed. You filled your glass with wine, almost to the top; after the day you’d had you figured you deserved it, and it would help take the edge off. The two of you talked about what had brought you to this town and what you studied in school. You had been surprised that Sam had been pre-law and dropped out to go back to hunting with his brother. Your heart broke to hear about all the loss they had gone through; of course he didn’t go into details, but the way he mentioned most of his friends and family was as if they weren’t around any more. 

“It must be such a lonely life.”

“I’ve got Dean, and there’s a few others that we see fairly often.”

“But still, don’t you ever want to, I don’t know, settle down? Stay a while somewhere? I mean,” your face flushed at the thought, but the second full glass of wine had given you courage, “how do you get through your ruts?” You stared at your plate as you asked, unable to look him in the eye.

His voice was small when he replied, “I don’t know, how do you get through your heats?”

Your head snapped up, momentarily astounded that he would ask that, even after you had basically asked him the same thing. The venom left your response when you looked into his eyes, however; all thoughts of telling him off forgotten when you saw the unabashed, sincere longing there. Both of your nostrils flared as you scented the air, thick with arousal and apprehension. 

Sam’s eyes flitted from your eyes to your mouth as he placed his hand on the back of your stool, bringing himself a little closer to you. Again emboldened by the wine, you leaned into him, you could feel his warmth as his scent surrounded you. Enveloped by petrichor and sandalwood your eyes slid shut and you leaned the rest of the way into your alpha. 

Just as your lips touched you heard the front door shut loudly. Sam was up and in the hallway before you even registered where the sound had come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back from the hunt, and you go to bed upset; Dean cheers you up with breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff_

“Jesus, Dean, give me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, Sammy, I interrupt something?” His tone was dripping with innuendo and your face flushed even more. 

“We were just, um… no.”

“Yeah….” Dean walked past his brother into the kitchen. “It smells great in here sweetheart, whatcha got for me?”

“Um, there’s a chicken breast on the stove, should still be warm, and there’s still some fettuccine and alfredo left here.” You motioned to the bowl on the counter. “I’ve got wine, water… tea?”

“I’ve got some beer.” He held up a six-pack that was already missing one bottle. “Plates?”

“Oh, here.” You scurried from your seat and gathered him a plate and silverware. 

You made him a place at the end of the counter where he added some pasta to his plate with his chicken. Dean ate like it was his last meal and he was late getting somewhere, or like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Don’t you feed him?” you asked Sam.

Sam just lifted his eyebrows and shrugged, apparently this was just how Dean ate. Must have been from always being on the road and moving around as kids. It didn’t escape your notice how Sam didn’t seem to be in any rush when he ate and you filed that away to evaluate later. 

“You like it?” You were trying not to laugh as he tried to fit an entire fork full of pasta into his mouth.

“Mmm, s’goog.” He nodded, cutting another piece off his chicken breast. 

“She made the sauce from scratch.” Sam sounded like he was proud of you.

Dean licked his lips and looked at you, then back to his plate. “Damn sweetheart, we may just have to keep you.”

Your face flushed for the thousandth time since that afternoon, and you tried to hide your smile by turning your face away from them. Suddenly, it was very clear to you that you were meant to be with these men, the thought of them keeping you not at all unpleasant. Had it been any other man that said something like that, you would have vehemently refused and probably punched him.

There was just something about these men that you couldn't quite place. Of course, knowing that Sam was your true mate explained that connection, but what was it about Dean? You'd never met anyone quite like him. He put on the facade of hyper-masculinity, but there was a vulnerability to that. It wasn't real. You'd never been drawn to a beta like that before, and it unnerved you a bit.

“Relax, Y/N, I was just kidding.”

“Actually, Dean, I was thinking that she should come with us.”

“What?” Dean asked at the same time as you.

“Think about it, if there were other demons there they could have seen us and left before you went back. The word would spread and she could be used against us.”

“But why? I mean I know…,” you briefly looked to Sam before thinking better of it. “Why would they be after you guys specifically? Why would they want to use me to hurt you?”

“Not to brag, but we're kind of on Hell's Most Wanted list. You know, we’ve stopped the apocalypse, saved the world a few times-”  
“Enough Dean, she gets the idea.” Sam quirked his eyebrows and leveled his gaze on his brother, lips in a thin line. A look that had obviously been perfected over years of dealing with Dean’s bravado. 

You took a second to let that sink in. Not only did you find out that you had a true mate, but he and his brother were apparently some big time heroes who save the world and the literal Hell wants them dead. All of which put your life in danger. You started to shake your head. This was all just too damn much.

“I can't,” you stood to leave the room, “I just… I can't.”

Sam reached for you as you brushed past him but Dean stopped him with a simple, “Sammy, don't.”

“Dean.” Sam paused and you held your breath to see what he would say. “I can’t just leave her here.”

You shut your bedroom door and sat at the foot of your bed. Putting your head in your hands you let all of the emotions of the day settle in you and you cried. 

****

You woke up to the sound of dishes in the kitchen. You were curled in a ball at the foot of your bed and your face was sticky with dried tears. It smelled like bacon, and Stetson, barely a hint of sandalwood or fresh rain. Sam was gone.

That shouldn’t have bothered you as much as it did; before you could ruminate on what that meant, your bedroom door was being opened and Dean appeared with a makeshift tray of breakfast for you. He had made bacon and eggs with silver dollar pancakes. 

“I figured you could use a good breakfast after the day you had yesterday.”

“You stayed.” It was just as much an accusation as it was a question as to why.

“Of course, sweetheart. We can’t just leave you to the wolves.” He winked at you, and set the tray beside you on the corner of your bed.

“Do you always make your damsels in distress silver dollar pancakes?” You picked one up and bit into it, savoring the fluffy buttery taste.

“Hell, no! I don’t even make these for Sammy. Well, maybe when we were kids, for special occasions or if Dad was being a major dick and he needed some cheering up.” He nodded to himself. “So, these are cheer up pancakes, I guess.”

The plate was piled high with some of everything; there was no way you could eat all of it by yourself. “Did you want any? I can’t eat all of this.” 

He shifted from foot to foot, and you realized you were still sitting on your bed. Maybe that’s what was making him uncomfortable? “You can sit on the bed, I won’t bite; or we could move it into the kitchen, it doesn’t matter to me.”

He pursed his lips together for a fraction of a second then moved to sit on the side of your bed, putting the tray between the two of you. He followed your example, forgoing a fork and eating the bite-size pancakes with his fingers. He had a small saucer with syrup on it that he dipped his in before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. You dipped your bacon in the syrup and earned a raised eyebrow from him.

“Hmmm,” he swallowed his bite, “a woman after my own heart.” He picked up a piece of bacon, also dipping his into the saucer. 

You both ate in silence after that, only grabbing up the fork for the eggs, which you dipped in the sugary liquid before stabbing your whipped yolks. He had only put one fork on the plate, so you would switch off bites, taking turns with the utensil. 

Being so engrossed with laughing at the other trying to not sling syrup all over yourselves and the bedspread that neither of you heard the front door open, nor Sam’s footsteps coming down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam interrupts breakfast with Dean; you all sit down and discuss your future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Some Angst_

You scented him before you turned around to face him. You knew he was agitated, almost pissed, and a little bit sad. It was just as confusing for you, trying to understand what must be going through his head for that kind of reaction. You smiled at him and swallowed your bite.

Dean was able to speak before you. “Mornin’, Sammy! Want some?”

There wasn’t much left of the plate, just a few bits of egg, a couple strips of bacon, and a few rogue pieces of pancakes. 

“You made the bad-shit-just-happened-feel-better pancakes?” He sounded just as upset as he smelled. 

“We decided that they’re cheer up pancakes,” Dean responded.

“Same thing.”

“There’s still some left.” You reached out to grab the tray to show him, but he stiffened up.

“I had some coffee before I came over.”

“Oh.” He really wasn’t making having any sort of conversation easy with the mood he was in, so you left it at that. “Well, I better get dressed. I’m pretty sure I still have a job to get to.”

“About that. We should talk.” It was Dean that said something, so you didn’t immediately bristle at the idea.

“Okay, well at least let me change clothes and brush my teeth.”

“We’ll be in the living room,” Sam stated as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

Dean smiled at you and grabbed the tray off the bed and followed his brother. You closed the door behind him and went into your ensuite bathroom. You went through your typical morning routine, skipping the scent blocking lotion since it didn’t seem like you were going to be leaving your house today. You could use the day off, anyway. While you were picking out your clothes for the day, you called the office. It turned out that they were closed, anyway, something about vandalism inside the office space and several missing persons. 

You decided that if you were going to be emotionally uncomfortable, you should at least be physically comfortable for the day to come. You grabbed a well worn, off the shoulder sweater, a pair of your softest leggings, your favourite fuzzy socks, and put your hair up in a haphazardly high ponytail. You were ready for whatever this day was going to bring you. 

“So,” you started as you came into the room, “turns out there was some vandalism at the office last night and there are a few missing people, so I didn’t have work today anyway.”

Dean smiled over at Sam. “Ya don’t say….”

Sam looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised and lips pressed in a thin line, a face that seemed to read as age old annoyance. He didn’t smell as anxious anymore, so you guessed that was a good thing. They were on your sofa again, so you took up your place in your chair, sitting on crossed legs. 

“So, you guys wanted to talk. Talk.”

Dean turned to Sam, who wasn’t speaking, so he started. “The thing is, Y/N-”

“We can’t leave you here by yourself.”

“Way to ease her into it Sammy,” Dean muttered.

“Well, Dean, it’s the truth.” He looked you in the eye for the first time that morning. “You’re not safe anymore. It has nothing to do with, whatever this is,” he motioned between the two of you. “I mean, part of it does, I’m sure, because if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be in any danger at all.”

Your heart sank, had you made him feel…. “Sam, it’s not like we can help our biology. I’m sorry if my reaction made you feel that way. It’s not you.”

He rolled his eyes. “I get it-”

“No, you don’t. I hate being omega. I’ve resented it since the day I presented. Why do you think I take the suppressants, and layer up on the scent blockers? I don’t want to be labeled as a weak, defenseless bitch who just needs a good knot.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he looked from you to his brother, who only opened his mouth just to close it again.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that I hate that we’re mates. I’m just saying that I’ve never really accepted that I’m omega, so I’m sure as hell not ready to deal with having a mate.” He wouldn’t look at you, and you suddenly realized how harsh you were being, even while trying to make him feel better. To try to smooth things over, you added quietly, “especially not one like you.”

He looked at you then, and you smiled at him. He grinned back and you saw those dimples form in both of his cheeks. Without meaning to, you scented the room and you caught a whiff of happy alpha, which in turn made you happy, and without your scent blockers the whole living room was starting to fill with both of your pheromones. 

“Alright, you like each other. That’s great, moving on to where we can’t leave her alone. Solutions?” Dean sounded a little perturbed, and you could almost smell him being… jealous?

Sam cleared his throat, blushing a little. “Well, ideally you should come with us.”

You wished you could say you were shocked by his statement, but you had been expecting it. “What about my job? My house? Do you guys even have room for me? What about my hea-” you stopped yourself before asking such a stupid question. 

Sam ducked his head down and wouldn’t look at you again. Of course, you had the perfect solution to your heats sitting about three feet in front of you. Just because you had only just met, it didn’t mean it wasn’t going to eventually happen. Once again, you hated being a needy omega. 

“There’s plenty of space at the bunker. And, when you need it, there’s a whole wing set up specifically for omegas. It’s set up on a separate ventilation system and has scent blocking seals on the doors.”

He stated it so matter of factly that it took you off guard that he would know so much detail about this sort of thing. You didn’t have a response, so you just nodded. None of you said anything for a while, it wasn’t even an uncomfortable silence, but then Sam spoke.

“I know we’re asking a lot of you. Leaving your work and friends and your life here.”

“I don’t really have much of a life here, really, outside of work.”

“Even still, I know that this is a lot to ask you. You don’t know us, you’ve just learned that monsters are real, and that you’re in danger because of us. I understand that you can’t just drop everything and come with us; you obviously didn’t grow up like we did.” He motioned around your house.

It wasn’t very lavish, you had some pictures of family and a few friends from school. You had some candles here and there and a small bookshelf with some of your favourites that you liked to have on hand. 

“I just wouldn’t be able to handle it if we left you here and something happened to you; even without the… thing.”

“Basically what he’s trying to say is, take your time, get your stuff settled, and when you’re ready, you can move in with us.” Dean tried to sum it up for you in a less self deprecating tone.

“I appreciate the offer.” Sam’s shoulders dropped. “I’m not saying no.” He looked up at you, and you finished. “I appreciate the offer, but there’s not really anything here for me. I wasn’t doing much of anything with my life before yesterday. I was just going through the motions. I’m not in love with my job, I really don’t have many friends at all, I’m not that close with my family, and it’s not like I can’t talk to them or visit sometimes.” 

Sam was exuding a mixture of emotions at your declaration, sadness, excitement… and hope. That last one almost seemed foreign coming from him. You supposed that in his line of work, fighting literal demons, that there wouldn’t be much cause for it. It made you happy that you could provide at least a little bit of hopefulness for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put in your notice and have a chat with a co-worker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A touch of possessiveness...??_

You put in your two-weeks notice the day after your conversation with the boys, as you referred to them in your head. That day had been like a really awkward first date, with both of them. All of you talked about your interests, favourite books, movies, TV shows. favourite past times, and some family traditions and memories. The day seemed to fly by. You made sandwiches and then the three of you went out to eat at one of your favourite Italian joints, which weirdly enough, had the best creme brulee.

Things between you and Sam seemed to be getting easier, though they were still a little formal. You had never met a true mate before, so you didn’t really have anything to go on, but you soon learned, just because you know doesn’t mean that you just instantly fall in love with them. You were glad that your rational mind wasn’t completely taken away from you by the omega inside you.

Dean, on the other hand, talking and joking around with him was as easy as breathing; you felt like you had known him your entire life. You had quite a few things in common with him: you both loved food and cooking, and you both had a healthy appreciation for classic rock and cars. You both loved long car rides, nothing but you and the road stretching out to the horizon. Dean put you at ease in a very different way than Sam seemed to calm you. 

Living with the two of them was going to get complicated, you could already tell; but there was nothing in you to tell you not to do it, or that it was the wrong decision. They didn’t stay at your place that night, but you had told them that it was ridiculous for them to pay for a hotel, when you had enough space for them. Since they had already paid for that night they decided to stay there and gather their things, then they would stay with you until you were ready to go.

You slept a little fitfully that night, something feeling off about being alone in your house, again. Leaving the lamp on in the living room seemed to help some, the light seeping down the hallway and slipping under your bedroom door. You bunched up your comforter and buried your face into the spot where Dean had sat; you could still smell the Stetson and flannel mixed with syrup. After a few minutes you were able to will yourself to sleep. You dreamt of black leather seats and summer rain storms. 

****

You had waffles and fruit ready for them when they got to your house the next morning for breakfast before work. It should feel weird leaving men you had only known a few days in your house alone while you were working, but it didn’t. You trusted them almost implicitly.

Your work day flew by, something about knowing that you didn’t have much longer to be doing the job made you almost happy to do it. Your excitement had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you had two tall, gorgeous men waiting for you at home. Toward the end of the day you wondered if Dean would have dinner ready when you got home. That thought put an image of Dean in a frilly apron with a 1950’s housewife persona in your head and you laughed out loud at the absurdity. 

“Hey Y/N!” It was Windy, trying to catch up to you in the parking lot.

“Hey Windy.” You hadn’t exactly been avoiding the few coworkers you were friendly with, but you hadn’t really been seeking them out either.

“Did I hear you’re leaving? Why didn’t you say anything?” She looked genuinely hurt and confused, you felt a little bit bad about not talking to her today about everything.

“Oh, well….” _What happened to Derek was demons and they’re after me now because my true mate and his brother are on Hell’s Most Wanted list._ No, maybe the partial truth would be okay. “You know those FBI agents that came in a few days back?”

“Yeah, that tall alpha and his hot beta partner?” Her eyes glazed over at the memory of them and you bit back a snide comment.

“Well, that alpha turned out to be my true mate.” You watched as realization and absolute jealousy crossed her face. 

“You slut!” You would never understand how that term had morphed into a term of endearment, but you knew she didn’t mean anything by it. 

You smiled and shrugged at her. “Yeah, he came and found me after work that day and we’ve been hanging out ever since.”

“Uh, huh,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “hanging out, sure.” She winked at you, making you roll your eyes.

“Seriously? We just met, it’s not like I’m just going to jump his bones just because biology is telling me to. I swear, it’s like you don’t even know me.” Which was fair, because she didn’t really. 

“Well, I can name off at least five omegas in the office that would have done just that right in the middle of the office when they walked in!” She laughed, but you bristled at the comment.

“Oh, really?” You may not be claimed, but Sam was _yours_ and you were _not_ going to be sharing him with any other omega. 

You were shocked at your own surge of possessiveness. You had never been the jealous type and now you wanted to punch Windy in the face for suggesting another omega with Sam.

“Whoa, honey, I didn’t mean anything by it. Cool your jets.”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. He’s asked me to move in with him, and I’ve said yes. I put in my two-weeks notice and I’m using that time to pack up and get my stuff in order to leave.”

“I can’t believe it. I’ve never been jealous of an omega before, but damn girl, your alpha is hot!” 

You flushed at her compliment, and grinned at your feet. “He is, isn’t he?”

“Come on, you know he is! Well, I’ll let you get home to your alpha, then. Night!”

“Night.”

As you unlocked your car you heard the sexy rumble of an old car coming up the road; you weren’t at all surprised when a sleek, black, Chevy Impala rounded the corner and pulled into the parking lot. You made it into your car and all the way home without incident; your alpha following along right behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has dinner ready when you get home, and you have what is the first of many dinners with your boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Scenting, hint of angst, fluff_

“Honey, we’re home!” you called out to the house when you and Sam came in the front door.

You kicked your shoes off and deposited your purse and keys in their places on the table. The house smelled amazing, it was a mix of both men as well as the smell of something meaty coming from the kitchen. You could get used to this. 

“‘M in here!” Dean called out, obviously preoccupied with whatever he was doing in the kitchen. 

You stopped walking when you got to the door, seeing the mess Dean had made while cooking. Sam ran into you, settling himself with his hands on your shoulders, but you couldn’t pay attention to that. All you could see were potato skins all over the counter, utensils laying around all over, water that had boiled out of the pot all over your stove, and dirty bowls with raw meat residue and potato pieces all in them. 

“What the hell, Dean?” Suddenly, you were very tired and couldn’t believe that you had this mess to clean up. You should have known better, leaving strange men in your house all day. 

“Dinner is almost ready.” Dean looked over at you, his smile falling when he saw how pissed you were. “Hey, no worries sweetheart, me and Sammy got this covered. Nothing to worry about!”

“Y/N,” Sam started from behind you, so you turned to face him, “why don’t you get changed into something more comfortable? When you’re done we’ll have dinner ready for you.” His lips quirked up into a shy half smile, his eyes were so open and pleading for you to be happy that you really had no choice but to acquiesce. 

You took your time peeling out of your work clothes and slipping into a worn out Metallica t-shirt and sweatpants, throwing your hair up into a messy bun on top of your head. You washed your face then made your way back to the kitchen. 

When you rounded the corner you could hardly believe your eyes. Most of the dishes were washed and drying on the rack by the sink, the stove was clean except for the pan that was used to cook the meatloaf that was now on a platter on the counter next to a bowl of what looked like mixed mashed potatoes. They had even lit a couple of your candles and Sam was waiting at the end of the bar with a full glass of wine for you. 

“Jeez guys…,” you were at a loss for words, “I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sam said as he pulled a barstool out for you to sit. 

Dean began slicing off pieces of meatloaf and you held your plate out for one and Sam took the opportunity to shovel a heap of potatoes onto your plate as well. You smiled your thanks to both of them and dug in. You were surprised that the meatloaf was kind of stringy as you cut a bite off.

“Is that…?”

“Cheese,” Dean confirmed. “I thought it would be something you’d like. You have so much cheese in the fridge.” He shrugged like it was an obvious choice.

“Dean likes to play with food,” Sam explained. “When we were kids, he’d do all sorts of weird shit to mac ‘n cheese.”

“Hey, you loved my fluff mac ‘n cheese.”

“Yeah, well, I was nine, what else could I eat?”

You smiled at the brothers’ bickering. That meant that they were comfortable around you, and in your house, it was a relief you didn’t know you were searching for. It dawned on you then that this was the first of a lifetime’s worth of dinners that you would all share together. 

You finished your second glass of wine and yawned. “Dean, that was amazing, thank you.”

“My pleasure, sweetheart. Thanks for having us.”

“Not that I have much of a choice.” You grinned over at Sam who had his jaw tight and his face turned away from you. “I mean, you guys saved my life, it’s the least I could do.” 

You watched as Sam’s shoulders slackened and he loosened his jaw. You were going to have to have a chat with Dean about why Sam was so touchy. You felt like everything you said set him on edge. Of course, you barely knew each other, so he had no way of knowing when you were joking, or what you were referencing when you said things like not having a choice. 

Even without being able to scent the tension in the room, Dean felt it and started clearing away the leftovers to break up the silence. “Don’t mention it. Not sure if we said this before or not, but saving people and hunting things is the family business.”

“Oh my God, that’s so cheesy!” You could just picture Dean using that as some form of catch phrase.

He scrunched up his nose. “Even if it is, it’s true.”

You wobbled a little when you hopped down from your barstool, and Sam’s hand was on your lower back, steadying you, before you could lose your footing. “Easy there, darlin’.”

Your face flushed, made even easier by the comfortable warmth the wine gave you. Turning to face him you almost knocked foreheads, apparently he had been leaning into you. You locked eyes for what felt like a split second and then the clatter of plates in the sink ripped you both from your revere. 

“So, me and Sammy figured that we’d take turns on the couch, assuming we’re allowed to use the second bedroom….”

You shook your head, clearing the pheromone haze out of your brain so that you could string words together into an understandable sentence. “Uh, yeah, for sure. If you want. I also have a fold-away cot type thing, too, if you would prefer that to the couch. You’re both so big. I mean, there’s so much of you both. I mean… you’re so tall.” So much for understandable.

Sam was blushing again. You could never get enough of it. He was just so unlike any other alpha you had ever met. You were very grateful for that fact, and you wouldn’t have known what to do if you had ended up mated to a knothead. Once again, you felt grateful for Sam Winchester, a feeling you were sure would follow you for the rest of your days.

“Yeah, Gigantor over there called dibs on the room tonight. If you just tell me where the fold-away is, I’ll set everything up. You go ahead to bed.”

“Sure, it’s in the closet in the other room, and there’s sheets in the hall closet, and extra pillows.”

You realized Sam’s hands were still firm and warm on your waist. You grasped his massive forearms and squeezed them gently. He seemed to realize that he was still holding on to you and released his grip. You leaned up on your tiptoes and whispered, “Goodnight,” into his ear. He breathed out a low almost-growl as a response, and buried his nose in your neck. 

Lost in the sensation of your alpha scenting you, you had forgotten that Dean was in the room until he cleared his throat. Sam sighed and let his head rest for a second on your shoulder, then he pulled back and smiled at you. 

“Night, omega.” His voice was so soft, you couldn’t even get mad at the title. 

“Night.” You smiled at him before you turned to leave.

“What, I don’t get a ‘Goodnight?’” Dean only sounded offended, but you turned back to him. 

He seemed surprised when you walked right up to him, grabbed his shoulders to raise yourself up on your tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

“Night, sweetheart.”

You felt lightheaded and a little nauseous as you left the boys and went to your room to get ready for bed. There was just something about these men that was making you feel excitable, other than Sam being your true mate. There was something about the both of them that made you feel like you had finally found your place in the world. 

You fell asleep quickly and slept soundly, dreaming of drizzly woods and warm flannel sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're two weeks is up at work and you move into the bunker with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Angst_

The weeks flew by, and before you knew it, all your stuff was packed up and you were officially unemployed. You had decided to rent out your place instead of selling it, at least for the time being; plus it would be some income for you so you wouldn’t have to fully rely on the Winchesters. It was strangely liberating, not knowing what was coming next. 

You had grown close to both of the boys as well. You felt more comfortable with Dean. It was easier to be around him, not so many instincts and implications with him. But with Sam… with Sam, it was intense. There was obviously a connection there, biologically. The complexity of Sam surprised you, though, and you found yourself actually liking him, secretly glad that he was, or would be, your alpha. You were coming to terms with the idea of being ‘that type’ of omega.

Your instincts to take care of him weren’t as obnoxious as you had thought they would be. Strangely enough, they extended to his brother as well. It was second nature to do and care for both of them. You made sure there was enough food, and now beer, in the house, clean sheets, clean clothes; it was natural to fold them into your life and to make sure their needs were met, as well as your own.

The reverse was also the same. Once, when you were cooking, you had sliced your finger and Dean had come running into the kitchen before Sam had even smelled the blood. Being the older sibling, you assumed that Dean had a bit more of a maternal instinct than Sam did; but Sam was just as protective of you. You had only had to put Sam in his place a couple of times when he had gone a bit too far with his possessiveness. 

Although you didn’t get to spend much time with either brother alone, only when one of them would have to make a run and leave you at home with the other, you felt that you had a very separate relationship with both men. Sometimes, Sam would come into the room to find you snuggled into Dean’s side watching TV; or Dean would get home to find Sam’s head in your lap and your fingers in his hair. You didn’t think too much of it, until you got to the famous bat cave.

It wasn’t until you were unloading your boxes into your new room that you realized that you had just abandoned your old life. You were starting an entirely new chapter of your life, and when you tried to envision your future, you couldn’t get Dean out of your fantasies. You knew that Sam was your alpha, so naturally he would be there, but no matter how hard you tried, Dean would always be right there with you, too. You realized that, being unclaimed, maybe you had let yourself fall in love with Dean over the last couple of weeks.

That thought made you go into a panic attack. You sat yourself on the end of the bed and put your head between your knees, breathing in through your nose and out through your mouth. When Dean rounded the corner with another box of your clothes, he was immediately at your side. 

He reached out to put his arm around you. “Hey, sweetheart, what’s-”

You jerked away from his touch, sliding to the corner of the bed. “I’m fine, it’s nothing.” 

The hurt in his eyes made your heart break, and you hated yourself even more because of it. Sam walked in right after that and stopped at the door. Unsure of what he was walking in on, he scented the room. 

“Everything okay?”

“I’m fine!” You jumped up and resumed unpacking the forgotten box. 

You didn’t need to see it happen to know that the brother’s shared a silent conversation before leaving you alone. You angrily swiped the few tears that betrayed your lids and went back to arranging everything the way you wanted it to make it your own space. There would be plenty of time to figure everything else out later. For now, you would just write off those feelings as close friendship brought on during a stressful situation. That’s exactly what it was, but what would Sam think?

****

It had been all afternoon since the boys had been in to check on you, and you were getting hungry. Unfortunately, you hadn’t been able to get over the shock of your epiphany and you were dreading seeing the two of them together again. Hopefully, you would be able to keep yourself together, and act the way you always had around them. That would be if you were able to find them. 

You hadn’t paid much attention as you were unloading the boxes from both vehicles when the boys were telling you which hallways led where. You knew your way back to the garage from your room, and from your room to the bathrooms, but you weren’t sure where anywhere else was in this labyrinth. You took a turn you hadn’t before and found another hallway full of doors. When you turned to go back the way you came, you forgot which way you had forked. You tried to scent for the boys, but apparently they didn’t go down this corridor and you couldn’t scent them at all. How big was this place?

You started to panic again when you reached to your back pocket and your phone wasn’t there. Before you could call for them to come find you, you heard footsteps and fought your instinct to hide. When you thought your heart would explode, Sam rounded the corner and you launched yourself into his arms. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, I couldn’t find you in your room and you weren’t in the bathroom or the garage. I thought maybe you’d left, but on my way back in to find Dean I scented how scared you were.”

“I got lost,” you replied from your safe place against his chest.

You felt him breathe out a laugh. “Yeah, it took us a while to get our bearings in here as well. It’s a maze down here.” He turned you to start walking back toward where you had come from.

“You weren’t kidding about that. I may need a map!” You recognized the intersection that leads from the garage to your bedroom, “Okay, so I wasn’t even that far off track. All of these hallways look the same.” 

“We only really ever use a few of these places, you’ll get to know your way around soon enough. Or, you could always call when you get lost.”

Your face heated up at that. “Yeah, I was going to, but I was a dumbass and left my phone in my room.”

“Hence the panic.”

“Yup.”

“Oh there you guys are,” Dean exclaimed, then he stopped walking as he noticed your entwined fingers.

Without thinking you took your hand out of Sam’s and smiled at Dean. You could feel Sam’s eyes on you accompanied by his hurt and disappointment. You felt sick all over again.

“Soup’s on,” Dean said before turning and walking back toward what you expected to be a kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel interrupts dinner with some startling news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _All the angst, Cas being Cas_

Sam followed stiffly behind you as you followed Dean, trying to keep track of all the turns you were making. You could smell the food before you made it to the kitchen, and your mouth began to water at the smell of fresh pot roast. Dean had made one of your favourite comfort foods. Guilt swam in your veins at the thought of him trying to welcome you so graciously to their home, and you had already ruined it.

You tried to smile brightly at him, acknowledging and thanking him for his thoughtfulness, but he was barely looking at you as he put the pan on the table between the plates he had set out. There was also a bottle of your favourite wine by the seat that was meant to be yours. Tears prickled behind your eyes, and you blinked furiously to clear them. 

Once Dean had everything set out he gestured grandly to the spread and said, “Welcome to the bat cave,” but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

You smiled genuinely at him and he politely ignored the unshed tears in your eyes. Sam’s hand on your lower back pulled you out of your own head as he reached over you for the baked carrots. He turned his face slightly to yours on his way back to his seat. He quietly asked you if you were okay, and you just bit your bottom lip and nodded.

Dean held his hand out for your plate after he cut up some chunks of the roast. You handed it to him and he proceeded to load up your plate with the meat and potatoes, adding in some extra carrots as well. He poured some more au jus over everything and handed your plate back to you, then tossed both you and Sam a yeast roll. This was a perfect first dinner, if only you could let yourself be happy about it. 

The three of you ate in silence, using silent motions to ask for whatever you needed, until Sam slammed his fork down onto his plate. “Alright, what is going on?” His voice was hard but not unkind.

You looked down at your plate, pushing some stray carrots around with your fork. Dean just looked to you, as did Sam. When you realized they were both waiting for you to speak you looked from Dean to Sam then let out a breath. 

“I’m sorry. I’m already messing up everything. I haven’t even been here a whole day yet.” You screwed your eyes shut to keep from crying. “You guys have been so good to me, and Dean, you fixed this amazing dinner, and I just- I can’t….”

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t worry about me.” His self-deprecation made you lose control and you sobbed outright. 

Neither Sam nor Dean said anything else, and then there was a shift in the room and a sound you had never heard before.

“Hello, Dean.” The gravelly voice suddenly in the room made you jerk out of your blubbering and back yourself up against the wall, wide eyes searching for the new presence. 

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean was on his feet walking towards the man that had appeared out of thin air, and Sam stood between the two of you, sensing your bewilderment.

“Sam, why is there a crying woman in the kitchen?” He tilted his head as he regarded you and you bristled under his scrutiny. 

“Cas,” Dean began, “this is Y/N. She’s the one we told you about.”

“Ah, of course. You mentioned that Sam had found his true mate.” 

The strange man, Cas, looked from you to Dean, then back to you, and then he tilted his head again. He seemed to be staring through you and you could have sworn that you saw a flash in his eyes. He turned back to Dean with an unreadable look on his face. “Dean, this woman is also your soulmate.”

Your jaw would have hit the floor if it weren’t still attached, and you looked quickly from Dean to Sam for their reactions. Dean looked even more guilty than you felt, and Sam had on a calm mask, it was devastating how he tried to look like he didn’t care.

“Who _are_ you?” you whispered from your place on the other side of the room.

“I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.”

Dean looked at you with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t think-,” he turned back to the angel, “that’s not a thing, Cas.”

Sam sat back down at the table, while the angel responded, “Of course it is, Dean. You’ve been to Heaven and you’ve heard my true voice.”

Dean ground out a breath. “Not that, dammit, Cas. There’s no such thing as soulmates.”

“There is. Before the evolution of humankind into what you are today, there was a system set in place to ensure that certain humans would find their way to be together. The two of you have been destined to be since almost the beginning of everything.”

Your knees went out and you almost knocked your head on the table, but Sam’s hand reached out to grab you just in time. He helped you sit, then retreated back to himself. Fresh tears trekked their way down your face. 

Dean asked the question that all of you must have been thinking. “But what about Sammy’s bond with her?”

“That is a completely separate bond. It has nothing to do with the soulmate bond between the two of you.”

“What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?” You didn’t mean to sound so pissed at this stranger, but your nerves had already been on edge all day.

The angel looked at you knowingly. “It means, Y/N, that you were brought into being to be in both of their lives. You are connected to both of them in ways that are beyond you, and, more importantly, you are, and will be, cherished by them both.”

His kind eyes bore into yours as he quelled all of the fears that had been drifting in and out of your head all day. Could he read your mind? You felt relief flood through you. You had been beating yourself up all day, only to find out that it was fate that you were here, with both men. 

All the feelings you had been feeling for Dean over the past weeks suddenly made perfect sense. You had been drawn to him, almost more so than you had been attracted to Sam. All of those electric touches, all of the times you were able to confide in him, and not Sam. The way the two of you seemed to find a rhythm so easily, of course he would be your soulmate. 

Sam shoved his way away from the table and left the room before anyone could say a word to him. Dean found your eyes and it was like the entire world suddenly made sense, but broke apart anyway.

“Should we…?” you started to ask, and Dean only shook his head.

Castiel spoke up, breaking the spell you had been under. “Maybe I should go speak with him. I am the one who seems to have ruined your evening.”

Before he left through the door Sam had, he looked you in the eye and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Then, just like that, you were alone with Dean at the abandoned dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a pleasant surprise from the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A little more angst, some fluff_

Dean had made a pie for dessert, but neither of you could eat anything else. The stress of the day leading up to Castiel’s revelation made the concept of pie seem superfluous. Instead, you helped him put away the leftovers and clean up the kitchen. You still hadn’t seen or heard from Sam nor the angel, so Dean walked you back to your room so you wouldn’t get lost. 

It turned out that your room was on the opposite side of the hall and in between Sam’s and Dean’s. You could smell the anxious alpha as you walked past his room, and Dean had pointed to the next door down and told you to knock if you needed anything during the night. You got up on your tiptoes and gave Dean a long, firm hug goodnight and kissed his cheek.

You heard a door slam, and both of you took a step away from each other at the sound, heads snapping to Sam’s bedroom door. You started to cry again and waved off Dean’s hand when he reached for you, whispering goodnight as you turned to go into your room. You cried yourself to sleep.

****

The next morning you couldn’t make yourself get out of bed. You were so terrified of what would greet you when you left your room that you refused to get up. It seemed like hours since you were able to fall back asleep and contented yourself to staring at the ceiling. If you got up and moved around, you would have to go to the bathroom, and if you didn’t move, you could forget about the need. 

You heard shuffling outside your door before a light knock. “Y/N?” It was Dean’s voice as the door slowly eased open. “Sweetheart, are you up?”

“You probably shouldn’t come in here, Dean, if Sam-”

“I’m here, too.” You rolled your head over to see Sam standing uncomfortably in the doorway while Dean carried in a tray with breakfast on it to the bed. 

Seeing the two of them together made you start to cry all over again, and now that you weren’t stuck in your internal loop anymore you realized that you could no longer avoid a trip to the bathroom. You bolted from bed and pushed past Sam at the door, barely making it to the toilet in time. You were relieved, in more ways than one. 

You hadn’t driven an immovable wedge between the two brothers who had saved your life, and neither one of them hated you, from what you could tell. You washed your hands then splashed some water on your face, trying to get rid of the film of tears on your cheeks and reduce the puffiness from under your eyes. You smoothed your hair up into a fresh ponytail and made your way back to your room. 

Sam was still standing half in the hallway when you walked up, and when he looked at you his eyes were full of worry. You scented him as you approached and could smell the mix of relief and trepidation and shame. Brushing your hand against his on your way into the room, you let him know that it was okay if he came in.

Dean had fluffed up your pillows and pulled your blankets straight; he motioned for you to sit, and slid the tray over your legs once you had gotten settled. You smiled at him shyly, before looking to Sam, and then to your breakfast. There was a note with your name on it to the side of the plate. You glanced at Dean who nodded for you to read it. Both men left the moment you opened the folded paper.

_Y/N,_  
_I cannot begin to explain my actions last night. I had no right to get as upset as I did, and leave you to feel like you had done something wrong._  
_You have done nothing wrong._  
_I am so sorry if I have made you feel anything other than welcome here. My reaction had absolutely nothing to do with my feelings toward you. After I talked with Cas, I realized how it must have looked to you, and I can’t imagine what you must be going through with all of these changes._  
_I have read a lot about soulmates in lore and I understand how they work. Soulmates are drawn together, they’re destined to be together by God. True mates are just a result of biology; I let myself believe that meant that I had lost you before I even truly had you. That’s why I had to leave dinner last night. Not that you are a thing to be possessed, but just that I felt like I was going to lose something that I had already let myself believe I could finally have after everything that we’ve been through. My hopes were shattered, and I couldn’t blame anyone but myself for letting them get built up._  
_I sincerely hope that you can forgive me, and that you will stay here with us._  
_We can work this out, the three of us. We just want to make sure you’re happy, and taken care of._  
_Your Alpha, _  
_Sam _____

____

________________You heaved in a ragged breath, and pulled your legs out from under the tray to launch yourself toward the door. Sam was the first one you got to once you opened the portal, and you cried into the hair at his shoulder as you allowed yourself to feel truly relieved for the first time since you had moved in. Sam didn’t hate you, he understood, and was willing to go against his alpha instincts and share you with his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________It hadn’t even registered that you had been wanting that until that moment, when you read it in Sam’s note. The three of you were truly meant to be together, and you were fated to take care of both of these men. You belonged to them both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________Dean cleared his throat. “Food’s getting cold. You do still need to eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________You peeled yourself off of Sam’s shoulders and wriggled your hips from his hands and made your way back to your bed. Dean resituated the tray over your lap once you got settled again and smiled at you, his own happiness evident in his eyes. You actually looked at your food, then, and saw that you had silver dollar pancakes, bacon, eggs, and syrup. Grabbing a piece of bacon, you dipped it into the syrup and ate half of it in one bite. As soon as you swallowed it you became ravenous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________It only took you a few minutes to finish off your plate of food and gulp down your glass of juice. You sheepishly looked up at both men staring at you in awe before laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________“A girl can get used to this. You guys are gonna spoil me rotten, aren’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________“Yes,” Sam said at the same time as Dean replied with, “Every chance we get.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You began dating both of your boys officially, and recount your first dates with each of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fluff, hint of smutishness_

It had been weeks since you moved into the bunker. Since Castiel had broken the news about Dean and yourself being soulmates, and Sam had had time to come to terms with sharing his omega, you had actually started to date both brothers. In the beginning, out of respect for both of them, you tried to keep your physical affections to a minimum when the three of you were together.

Every now and then, you would catch Dean’s look of longing when you would touch or hug Sam, while Sam would just go rigid and sometimes leave when you were affectionate with Dean. You worried most about Sam, because from what you knew about alphas, they were possessive, and sometimes it didn’t matter who was in the way between an alpha and their mate, it wasn’t going to end pretty. 

It didn’t take long for the three of you to fall into an easy pattern. Cooking and laundry schedules, showering times, and even TV-watching schedules. You made sure to plan date nights with each of them separately, so that you could give them the individual attention you knew they wanted. If any of this was going to work out, you knew that you needed time to get to know each of them away from the other one as well. That way, you could tell which feelings you were feeling for which brother without them all happening at once. 

Dean was still really easy to get along with, and you already felt like you had known him forever. It had gotten to a point where the two of you didn’t even need to speak; he would know what sort of mood you were in, and everything would work out perfectly. There were some nights where you would just drive out into a field and silently stare at the stars all night. 

You were thrilled the first time he had driven you out there; he had said that he had never even brought Sam there. It was where he went to think, when he needed to get away for a little while. He had put a blanket on Baby’s hood and the two of you had leaned back against the windshield; after a little while he had laced his fingers with yours and held your hands on his chest. When you had turned to face him, to ask if he had seen the shooting star blaze through the ozone, he had been looking at you. His eyes had been dark and he’d been only a little hesitant as he leaned forward, his eyes dropping to your lips in a silent question. 

Kissing Dean for the first time had been everything it seemed you had waited for your entire life. The feel of his soft lips pressed to yours had been euphoric and dizzying. You had breathed him in, and when his tongue had snuck out and traced along your bottom lip, you had greedily sucked it into your mouth, massaging it with your own. 

The two of you had made out like teenagers until you couldn’t breathe and you both were shivering from the cold. Dean had given you his jacket to wear for the drive back to the bunker, since it wasn’t far enough away for Baby’s heater to be of any use to you. He had walked you to your room, like a gentlemen, and kissed you sweetly goodnight. 

On the other hand, things with Sam could only be described as intense. The connection between you and your alpha was visceral. The first time Sam had taken you out, you weren’t quite sure what you’d been expecting, but it wasn’t dinner and coffee. The place where he’d taken you was staffed entirely by betas, there were only a few other tables occupied, and all by alpha and omega couples. You had briefly wondered if Sam was trying to one up his brother, by showing you how the two of you would fit better together.

Sam must have sensed your caprice and clarified, “I’ve read that omegas who are dating alphas are more comfortable when they’re around betas, and not other unmated alphas and omegas. I found this place online, and thought that we could give it a shot.”

The fact that he had put so much thought into dinner had made your heart flutter. “Thanks, Sam. I’ve never even thought about it. I’ve never dated an alpha before, so it was never something I thought about.”

“I know that Jessica would get very territorial. She almost took some poor girl’s head off one night because she had to slide past me to get to the bathroom in a crowd once.” His voice had been even, but you could still hear the sadness in his tone. 

Of course, you had known from your talks with both boys about how Sam had found Jessica in his time at Stanford, and what had happened to her. He had been so young then, and that had pretty much shaped how he looked at every relationship he had had since. He felt absolutely responsible for her, and it tore you up that there was very little you could do to ease that sort of pain for him.

“She sounds like she was quite a handful.” You had smiled at him, letting him know that you were still there and that everything was going to be alright.

“Yeah, she was.”

The waitress had come and Sam had ordered for you, not even asking what you’d like. You had wondered if that’s how things worked at this restaurant, or if that was just Sam. Regardless, he had ordered what you had been looking at, so it didn’t matter. It took you a moment, but the slight anger and almost humiliation had subsided and you took a sip of your water. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked,” he had said when the waitress walked away.

“No, that’s fine, I’m just not used to being--” you had stopped, not really knowing what word to use.

“Taken care of?” Sam had offered, smiling hopefully.

“I was going to say ‘subordinate,’ but taken care of seems nicer.” You had tried to laugh, but Sam didn’t join you.

“I didn’t mean to-”

You had stopped him with your hand on his. “No Sam. It’s fine, really. This is just me not really knowing where I fit in this dynamic. I’ve never been one to be taken care of. I don’t know how to step back and let someone else take the lead.” You had caught his eyes with yours and smiled. “But I’m willing to learn.”

Sam had rolled his palm up and wrapped your hand in his long fingers. Just when you had thought he was going to lean across the table to kiss you, the waitress came back with your bottle of wine and filled your glasses. You had noticed Sam huff out a breath, but he had kept your hand in his, rubbing his thumb along your knuckles. 

The rest of dinner had gone smoothly, conversation flowed nicely, and after dessert Sam had said yes to coffee when it was offered. It must have been one of those more European restaurants that let you sit and eat and drink for hours instead of hurrying you out the door so they could get more people at your table. It had been nice, and Sam was charming; you could see why he had picked this place. It had probably been just as much for his own piece of mind, as well as yours. He hadn’t had to be on guard there, he hadn’t had to worry about some uncontrollable omega rushing at him while he was being such a frustratingly adorable alpha.

The drive back to the bunker had been filled with more easy conversation. The car had quickly filled with both of your pheromones; eagerness, anticipation, and just a hint of arousal had swirled all around you. You had been lightheaded by the time you made it back to the bunker, a combination of the overwhelming amount of pheromones in the small space of the car, and the over half a bottle of really good wine you had had with dinner. 

When you got wobbly at the top of the stairs, Sam had lifted you effortlessly and carried you down the stairs then down the hall to your room. You had turned the knob to open the door, and Sam had carried you the rest of the way to your bed, laying you down carefully. You had grabbed his arm as he moved to stand back up, and he had sat beside you, balanced on the edge of the bed. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you had smiled at him, blushing. 

He had placed his huge hand on the side of your face, his pinky teasing your neck under your ear, and his thumb brushing stray hairs off of your forehead. He had leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a searing kiss. All the heat that had been building for the past couple of months transferred between the two of you with each press and pull of lips and tongue. 

He had leaned down over you and moved his mouth from your lips to your neck. A whine of, “alpha,” had passed through your lips and Sam had growled in response. 

“Oh, ‘mega,” Sam had breathed into your ear.

You had been mewling beneath him and had whined even more when he pulled himself away from you. Both of you had been straining to catch your breath. He had stood when you reached for him again, and you had sat up indignantly. 

“Not tonight, Y/N. I want it to be right.” Sam had genuinely looked like he was fighting a battle with himself, but you knew he was right.

“Not tonight,” you had repeated back to him. 

You had watched as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. With your hand over your heart you had lain there for a few minutes before you could get up and get changed for bed. You had slept soundly that night, surrounded by the smell of warm sandalwood and freshly fallen rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean take things to the next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _SMUT, fingering, oral, unprotected vaginal sex, fluff_

You had been officially seeing both brothers regularly for about a month when you decided that you had all had enough, and it was time to move things along. The boys had each gotten used to seeing you with the other, and there was little to no hostility now when you showed either of them any extra attention. You were all due for a good romp. 

Sam was called out of town to help someone with some research and backup. You and Dean helped carry some boxes of books out to the car for him to take with him, since the guy wasn’t really sure what he was up against. Dean was more than happy to sit it out and stay alone with you in the bunker. It hadn’t been specifically talked about between the three of you, but you had mentioned your particular need to both of the brothers. The knowing look that Sam shot Dean as he got into the car wasn’t that much of a shock, but you still blushed when you leaned through the window to kiss him goodbye. 

As Sam drove off, Dean wrapped his arms around you from behind and picked you up, swinging you around in circles. You screamed in laughter as you tried halfheartedly to fight your way free. When he sat you down you spun in his arms to face him. There was a heat in his eyes that you’d seen before; he wasn’t wasting any time.

You stood on your toes and kissed the corner of his mouth, then stretched your arms above your head and faked a yawn. “Man, am I tired. I think I’m going to take a nap….” He let you walk out of his embrace and looked momentarily shocked until he caught on to your game.

“Yeah, you should do that. Get some rest and I’m just gonna stay out here and work on Baby.”

You grinned at him before turning and running to your room, his footsteps right behind you, quickly catching up to you. You both slammed through your bedroom door and then Dean stopped you. 

“Um, Y/N…I think we should maybe...take this nap to my room.” You were both breathing heavily from the run, as well as the kissing which was actually going to lead to something this time. 

You knew he was right, if the two of you had sex in your room Sam would be able to smell it every time he came in here. “You’re right, okay.” 

Dean took your hand in his and wrapped that arm around your shoulders, leading you down the hall to his room. It wasn’t the first time you had seen the inside of his room, but it was the first time that you could see his nightstand. All the empty cups and bottles and food wrappers had been cleared away, his clothes were in a more cohesive pile on the floor, and there was a candle lit on the dresser. 

“You cleaned up for me!” you teased.

“Yeah, well, it needed to get done anyways, so….” All the fire that had followed you to your room, had apparently fizzled out.

Nerves were taking back over, so you decided to pick back up with your game. Removing your outer layers, skimming down to just your underwear and tank top, you climbed into Dean’s bed and rolled over to your side. Taking your cue, Dean shed himself of everything but his boxer briefs and slid in behind you, wrapping you in his arms. 

You were instantly warm and comfortable. You took a few deep breaths, and were it not for his breath on your neck, you might have actually gone to sleep. Dean’s fingers idly traced patterns all over your skin, and he nuzzled your neck, placing soft kisses where he could. Your breathing picked up as his fingers started teasing at the hem of your shirt, lightly grazing the skin above your underwear.

Arching back into him you rocked your ass into his growing erection, noting his size which, especially for being beta, certainly wasn’t disappointing. He groaned into your neck and slipped his fingers around the cloth covering your sex and began lightly tracing your outer lips. You could feel yourself begin to slick and you moaned as he slipped a little farther to caress your tender folds. 

He bit into your neck and twisted one of your nipples through the thin material of your tank top with his free hand as he teasingly rubbed at your clit. You were trapped in his arms, unable to move, and he placed his leg between yours and lifted his knee, spreading you open for him. You were starting to sweat as he built you up, kissing and biting at your neck as he thrust his fingers into you and worked your clit with his thumb. You ground your hips onto his hand, and when he crooked his fingers just right they hit that sweet spot inside you perfectly. 

He was relentless in his ministrations and it wasn’t very long before you felt that familiar ache in your gut. You gripped his arm and reached around to grab at his leg as your walls constricted around his fingers. He never stopped working you through your first orgasm, holding you tight and keeping his fingers working you until you were a twitchy sopping mess in his arms. 

You laughed as you tried to catch your breath, squeezing your eyes shut to try to block out some of the extra things that were attacking your senses. Dean let go of you and you rolled onto your back, throwing your arm over your eyes. 

“Damn you’re even more gorgeous than I imagined.” Dean shifted on the bed and you felt his hands at your hips, tugging down your soaked underwear. 

“Mmmm,” you moaned at the feel of his hands on your overstimulated skin.

“Here, sit up sweetheart.” He had one hand under your shoulders as you tried to lift yourself up and he removed your tank top with one sweep of his arm. 

The whoosh of air was cool over your skin, your nipples hardened at the sensation, and you lay back down, fully naked onto his bed. When he lay down next to you, you realized that he was also naked and you took the time to get a good look at him. His cock twitched under your gaze and you ran your finger along the crown, making Dean hiss through his teeth at the touch.

His skin was taut and soft under your fingertips and you kept up your teasing touch, acquainting yourself with all of him, finally. He placed one hand in your hair, idly playing with the strands there, as his other hand made its way to the forearm of the arm that had started to work him over. Dean was so thick that you couldn’t touch your fingers when you wrapped your hand around him to begin stroking him properly.

You shifted yourself so that you were between his legs and leaned in to kiss the tip of his head as you stroked him. He lurched his hips like you had stuck ice down his pants, and you smiled. Dean slammed his head into his pillows and gripped your hair tight when you stuck your tongue out and licked at his head as you continued to jerk him off. You didn’t really let him into your mouth, but rubbed the underside of his head against your flattened tongue. He wasn’t guiding your head, but the pressure he was placing there made you want to up your ante. 

You closed your mouth and got your tongue as spit-slick as you could, then gripped him tight at the base and licked a wide stripe all the way up his throbbing cock to his leaking head. Swirling his head with your tongue you took him into your mouth and his hips jerked beneath you. You moaned around his cock from the feeling of it sitting so heavy in your mouth; it had been too long. As you started to massage his massive vein with your bottom lip and tongue he gently pulled you off of him by your hair. 

You licked him clean on your way up and made sure to come off of him with a loud pop. You continued to rub the vein at the base with your thumb as you smiled up at him, his eyes blown so wide you could hardly see any green at all.

“Fuck Y/N/N, you keep that up, I’m not lasting till tonight.”

“This is only round one.” You smiled up at him through your lashes before licking the precome off of his tip. 

He breathed out another moan, then pulled you off of him again. “I don’t want the first load I blow to be down your throat.” He guided you up his body until your hips were level with his. “I’m gonna come in this tight,” he lined himself up, “hot,” he lowered your hips, “pussy,” he finished as he bottomed out.

You gripped his shoulders tight as your body adjusted to the feel of him so deep inside of you. It had been months since you’d been with anyone, suffering through your last heat with what toys you had on hand shortly after you had moved into the bunker. Dean stretched you out gloriously. The sweet burn of your innermost muscles made you crave more. Reflexively you squeezed around him, and his responding moan sent a shiver down your spine. 

You had planned to savor the moment, but having him settled so sweetly in you, there was no holding you back from using him to build yourself up again. His fingers dug into your hips as he hung onto you while you rode him. The push and pull of him inside of you soon had your thighs trembling with your effort. You could barely hold yourself up any longer and Dean pulled at your shoulders until you were almost flush against his chest before rolling the two of you over.

Now that he was in control you could let go and enjoy the stretch and burn as he thrust into you. There was no holding him back. You stretched your arms over your head to hold yourself steady, making his thrusts even deeper than before. He kissed you in between grunts of breath and moans of pleasure. 

He could sense how close you were to your climax and hoisted your knee up under his arm, allowing him, miraculously, more access. He was stroking your g-spot with every plunge that he took, propelling both of you toward your releases. He kissed your neck as he thrust in deep, then started to roll his hips massaging your clit with his pelvis. With him still buried deep in you, he bit your neck and you came, your walls clenching at his length. Your nails on his back and the uncontrollable moan of your orgasm had him filling you full, his cock pulsing inside of you drawing out your pleasure even more. 

Dean stayed hovering over you, your slick and his spendings leaking out from around where he was still buried in you. He kissed lazily along your neck and you ran your fingers through his hair, letting your hearts and breathing resume a more natural rhythm.

When you both got too sensitive to remain together Dean pulled out of you with a groan. He rolled over to his back and you instantly curled into his side. You hadn’t ever felt more content in your life, completely sated and satisfied. You took in a deep breath that was all warm cotton and Dean-musk, and closed your eyes. You fell asleep, safe and serene, in the arms of one of the men that made you feel truly whole for the first time in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps you through your heat; Sam comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/B/O Dynamics, heat/rut elements, fluff, scenting, glossed over smut_  
>  This part fills my Scenting square on my @spnkinkbingo card

Your heat came the day after Sam left. Dean was there to help you through it as much as he could, but unfortunately the beta wasn’t really what your body needed. Luckily for you, this was not your first time turning to a beta for help during your heat and you had a faux-knot cock ring in your bag of toys. It took him some getting used to since he had never worn one before, but after the first time, he had gotten the hang of it and was knotting you like an alpha. Dean was also so affectionate with you, offering you food and water in between your heat spikes, and fucking you with vigor and enthusiasm when your body needed it.

It was only a couple of days before Sam returned, and your heat was in full swing, which triggered Sam to go into rut. Neither of you wanted your first time together to be a heat-rut induced fuckfest, so Dean had moved you to the heat wing of the bunker for the sanity and safety of all three of you. After your heat began to die down, Dean went to check on Sam to see if it was safe for you to move back to your own room. 

“He’s still a little rough, maybe give him the night to settle back down.” Dean was on the bed holding you in his arms inside the first room down the hall of the heat wing.

The rooms were set up well, they each had their own bathroom and there was a kitchenette with a mini-fridge; everything an omega in heat would need within a ten by ten sealed, ventilated room. You settled further into Dean’s embrace and nodded your acceptance before drifting off to sleep. 

****

The next morning found you and Dean eating breakfast in the kitchen when Sam came in fresh from his morning run. You could smell him before he entered the room, his sweat accentuating his already alluring scent. As he rounded the corner you were overwhelmed with his scent, and you shook your head to clear your mind. 

“You’re looking better,” Dean teased him.

“Feeling better,” he replied before downing an entire bottle of water.

“Morning,” you said around the sudden dryness in your throat as he grabbed another bottle and walked toward where you were sitting at the table.

“Mornin’.” He leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of your freshly washed head. “I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick. Any plans for today?”

“Not really, just gotta pick up some stuff from the store later.” Dean shot you a look and you blushed, but Sam didn’t notice. 

“Alright,” was all Sam said as he left the kitchen. 

“You went shopping the other day,” you shot Dean a knowing look.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure I’m not going to want to be here in about forty-five minutes.”

“Why forty-five minutes?”

“Because it takes him about that long to take a shower with all that hair of his.” He winked at you again, causing the heat to flood back to your face. 

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean that he wants to-”

“Yeah, he does.”

You shook your head and took another sip of your coffee, trying not to notice the look that Dean was giving you. You were shocked that you could still get embarrassed after the week the two of you had together. You wondered briefly how long it was going to take you to get used to these utterly gorgeous men, and you doubted it was going to be any time soon.

You finished your coffee in comfortable silence as Dean polished off the rest of his bacon. When you were both finished you reached for his plate to take it to the sink along with your mug, his hand wrapped around your wrist. With a flick of his wrist and a twist of your hips you were sitting in his lap, one of his hands on your hip, the other brushing hair out of your face. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean whispered. 

“And you’re insatiable,” you countered. Your face was close enough to his that you could count the freckles on the tip of his nose.

His lips quirked up into his familiar wicked smirk before he closed the distance between you and sealed his lips to yours. You opened to him instantly, the taste of his bacon mixing with the flavor of your coffee. His hand tightened in your hair and you shifted in his lap, but lost your balance. Dean grabbed hold of you properly before you both fell to the floor. 

“Whoa there, sweetheart.”

You were both laughing, “Let me get these to the sink before we start breaking things.”

You stood and turned toward the sink and Dean took the opportunity to pinch the bottom of your ass. He laughed when you jumped and shot him a look over your shoulder. When the dishes were safely in the sink you turned and braced yourself against the counter. You laughed before launching yourself at Dean just as he stood and turned toward you. He caught you in his arms and just as you were about to kiss Dean again, you instinctively scented the room and knew that Sam wasn’t far away. 

Dean felt your mood shift and leaned in to place a brief kiss to your lips. “I better get going.”

“You don’t have to go,” you whispered dejectedly. After everything Dean had done for you, you were the reason he was now exiling himself from his own home. 

Your foreheads were pressed together and Dean’s arms were wrapped around you when Sam entered the room. 

Sam cleared his throat. “I can, um, come back later if I’m interrupting something.” He sounded like he was joking, but he was still halfway in the hall and backing up as he spoke. 

“No need Sammy, Y/N/N was just telling me bye,” his voice was lighthearted, but his eyes were a little sad.

"Dean," you started, only to close your mouth when he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Anything you need while I’m out?” He directed his gaze to Sam who pressed his lips together and shrugged, shaking his head. “Alright then, I’ll be back in a few… hours. You kids have fun!”

Just like that he playfully shoved you toward Sam and strode quickly out the other kitchen door. Sam rolled his eyes and took the few steps down into the kitchen, his eyes pouring over you as he stepped in front of you, placing his hands on your hips. He smiled shyly at you then leaned down to kiss you properly. 

Sam pulled back from you quickly and grimaced. “You smell and taste like my brother.”

You laughed. “How do you- know what? Nevermind. I’ll go brush my teeth.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“There’s still coffee,” you pointed to a plate on the table you had set out for him, “and there’s fruit on the table for you.”

Sam tightened his grip on your hips and nuzzled into your hair scenting you properly. “My thoughtful ‘mega.”

Your head got foggy again, scenting his arousal, and you tried to suppress a sigh. “Sam,” he hummed into your neck and you smiled, “I’ve got to go brush my teeth.”

He groaned and removed his head from the confines of your hair. “Be quick,” he said before he pecked your lips and swatted at you to shoo you toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam take full advantage of your alone time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Knotting, fingering, hand job, unprotected vaginal sex_  
>  This part fills my Size Difference square on my @spnkinkbingo card

It was times like this that you were thankful to have an electric toothbrush and didn’t have to spend too much time to get your teeth thoroughly brushed. As you righted yourself from rinsing your mouth out you saw Sam’s reflection in the mirror, casually leaning in the doorframe behind you. You noticed, not for the first time, that he took up the entire doorway. 

“You’re supposed to be eating breakfast,” you scolded him.

“I did. But I’m still hungry.” His eyes devoured you as you turned to face him. 

“Then we’ll have to find you something else to eat.”

“Already have.” He shoved himself off of the wall and made his way toward you. 

You kept your place with your hands braced behind you on the sink, which made your chest pop out a little more in your tank top. Sam’s long legs made the trip across the small space in a few strides and he was quickly crowding your personal space. With one of his massive hands in your hair, the other made its way slowly down your back, his pinky teasing the waistband of your shorts, and his thumb rubbing where a bra would have been, had you been wearing one. 

“Oh, naughty ‘mega.” He dove into your neck, nipping and hungrily kissing your pulse point. 

“Alpha.” You were still a little feeble from your heat and your knees were already getting weak from the combination of his mouth and hands on you in addition to his scent filling the air.

Sam didn’t miss a beat, lifting you easily with his thick arms and wrapping your legs around his trim waist. Your arms wound around his broad shoulders as he walked you down the hall to his bedroom. As soon as he stepped through the door his scent assaulted you. Since he had recently been in rut, he’d spent a fair amount of time in this space, so it smelled of nothing but your alpha. The overwhelming scent of freshly fallen rain and sandalwood was almost too much for you to take, and you went limp in Sam’s arms, unable to contain the moan that escaped your chest. 

Sam laid you out on his bed, surrounding you in his scent and the warmth of his body. His solid arms wrapped around you and his long firm body covered every inch of you. Sam was everywhere. The omega in you was as content as you’d ever felt her, and there was little that you could do that wasn’t completely driven by instinct.

You were barely aware that Sam had removed your clothes, as well as his own, but when he kissed you again, your senses came alive. You became acutely aware of his long, thick fingers trailing their way down your body, twisting your nipples on their way. Mewling beneath him, you were already covered in slick by the time his venture led him down between your legs. 

“So wet for me already ‘mega?”

“Mmhmm,” was all you were able to manage through your kiss swollen lips. 

Your gasp turned into a moan as he slid one of his sizable digits into your throbbing sex. He resumed his oral exploration of your throat as he worked you open, quickly adding a second finger. He rutted himself into your thigh and you groaned at the feel of his heavy alpha cock against you. From the feel of it, you were glad he was preparing you to take him; never in your life had you experienced anything so magnificent. You screamed as he curled and scissored his fingers, spreading you open for him. You managed to open your eyes and found him watching you as he made you come apart on his fingers. 

“My beautiful omega.” Your alpha grinned down at you as he pushed in deeper with his fingers, his massive palm rubbing against your clit, making you gasp in pleasure. 

Three more thrusts with Sam’s palm against your throbbing bud and you were coming on his hand, fresh slick coating his fingers and the bedspread beneath you. He swallowed your cries with his mouth as he worked you through your aftershocks. You could feel the warmth of his precome smearing against your thigh.

“Alpha...I need you,” you managed while trying to even out your breathing.

“I’m right here ‘mega.” Sam rolled to cover you with his gargantuan body and settled himself easily between your liquid-like legs. 

He settled his arms around your head, and you held on to one of his biceps, feeling the tension of his muscles beneath his taut skin as your other hand reached between the two of you to line him up at your entrance. You sucked in a breath when you felt how big he really was; even around the tip, your fingertips didn’t meet. Sam was enormous all over - gloriously, and terrifyingly, proportionate.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Y/N. We’ll take our time.” He nuzzled into your neck again and when he breathed in your scent, his cock jumped in your hand and you held back a giggle.

“I trust you, Sam.” You stroked him a few times before lining him up, teasing yourself with his head, slathering him in your slick before you notched him at your entrance.

As soon as he felt you begin to open up for him he took charge and started to ease his way in. Sam’s fingers were running through your hair, and his lips never left your body in an effort to distract you from the almost uncomfortable intrusion. You briefly thought that you would be ruined for any other man after this, but quickly dismissed the thought. You concentrated on breathing and the pleasure-pain of the stretch that you had never experienced before in any situation. 

“So tight around me,” he grunted, and you could hear the strain in his voice.

Sam was not exaggerating when he said that you would take it slow. He was easing in inch by inch, and at the rate he was going, you would still be introducing yourselves this coming Christmas. You bit at his jaw and squirmed your hips, taking him in deeper and he chuckled.

“Needy little ‘mega. You sure you’re ready?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded, not trusting your voice. Sam pulled out of you the tiniest bit, then in one long stroke sheathed himself as far as he could, tapping at your cervix. You both groaned at the feeling before crashing your lips together in a fevered kiss. He began to pump in and out of you in shallow thrusts, and you could hardly breathe, the air slamming out of you with every insertion. Holding your breath you squeezed tighter around him, silently begging him for more. 

He kissed your neck once more before propping himself up over you to gain a better angle, and you raised your knees, tucking them beside his chest. At this new angle he was able move easier, and somehow deeper, into you. His broad chest glistened in the low light of the room and you couldn’t help but run your fingers over the expanse of his pecs and down over his chiseled abs. Again, the stunning beauty of your alpha hit you like a rogue wave in the ocean. 

You came twice more before Sam’s knot even started to swell, and you were a sweaty, slick mess beneath him when his pace started to falter. In a brief moment of lucidity you tapped his shoulder and pushed at him to let you roll over in front of him. He quickly pulled himself out of you and flipped you so that you were on your hands and knees, presenting for him. He only took a moment to appreciate the new view before plunging back in with a vengeance. You could feel his knot pushing against you with every thrust and you suddenly got very anxious. 

Sam’s grip on your hips grew tighter, and he began to thrust even deeper into you, his knot not quite catching inside of you, stretching your entrance with each push of his hips. You had never taken anyone’s knot before and just as you began to panic, one of Sam’s arms wrapped around you and held you tight to his chest.

“I’ve got you ‘mega, gonna knot you so good. _Relax._ ” The not-quite command from the alpha was enough for you to reach your peak one final time. 

His knot finally caught and his cock pulsed inside of you for what felt like forever before he finally stilled. He had you wrapped in his arms as he rolled to his side, taking you with him to wait for his knot to subside. His breath was blowing over the top of your head as he dwarfed your smaller frame with his own. He squeezed you tightly as you both drifted off to a much needed sleep, enveloped in your finally blended scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys leave you to go on a hunt; you make yourself comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Nesting, binge watching Netflix_  
>  This part fills my Nesting square on my @spnkinkbingo card

Over the next few weeks, you took turns sleeping in each of your boys’ rooms. You didn’t always stay with them, taking a few nights for yourself. They had also taken a few cases nearby, leaving you for only a few days at a time. Since your heat, and finally having sex with both of them, the three of you had been insatiable. Neither one of them were able to keep their hands off of you, nor you them. Unfortunately, the honeymoon period was soon over and the boys had to go on a case further away. You were familiar enough with the town, and could now navigate the bunker without having a panic attack, so you insisted they go without you. No need for them to have an untrained omega hanging around for them to worry over. 

Begrudgingly, they left you, promising that it would only take them a week, tops, including travel time. It would be a quick salt-and-burn, whatever that meant. So you contented yourself by reorganizing the kitchen, seeing exactly what all there was in stock, you straightened up what you could in the library, not wanting to interfere with whatever sort of system Sam had in place. You did the laundry for all three of you, washing, folding, and putting everything away. That took up your first day on your own. 

With few chores to do the following day you decided to drive into town. You busied yourself for a few hours window shopping on Main Street. You had some money saved up from renting out your place, and didn’t have anything to spend money on living at the bunker, so you treated yourself to a few creature comforts. You got new sheets, a few throw pillows and a new comforter, a new pair of boots, and some of your favourite chocolates from the sweetshop. 

When you got back to the bunker you cleared off your bed’s old clothes and redressed it with your newly acquired 1,500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, along with the matching down comforter and pillows. You curled up on your bed, pulled out your phone to call your mom, and munched on some chocolates. Your mom had been shocked that you had quit your job and moved to Kansas with two strange men, and even more so that you had met your alpha, and that you were okay with that. You left out that you were also living with your soulmate, who happened to be your alpha’s brother. She was happy that you were happy.

You started to feel unsettled while you were on the phone, catching up with the family news. Unable to put your finger on what it was, you thought that you might be getting hungry, so you went to the kitchen for some real food. As you passed Sam’s room, his scent lured you in, so you opened his door and moved to sit at the foot of his bed. Closing your eyes you breathed in deeply, reveling in his scent. It calmed you and you decided to grab one of his shirts to wear while you made something to eat. You picked out one of his flannels that he had worn, but hadn’t made it to the wash pile yet, it happened to be one of your favourites. Before you slipped it over your shoulders you held it up to your nose and buried your face in it. 

Sam’s shirt was a comfort to you while you cooked some chicken and ate, but when you got back to your room, you felt off again. Figuring that it was just strange having all new bedclothes, you went back to Sam’s room and got one of his pillows and the throw blanket off the foot of the bed. You slept on top of your new blanket that night, his pillow under your head and his throw covering your body.

When you woke up you didn’t feel as strange; the blanket and pillows smelled more like you. You decided to spend the day in bed watching movies, so to make it more comfortable for you, you went and got a couple more pillows out of Dean’s room and grabbed the laptop and another pillow out of Sam’s room. You built yourself a pillow wall along the headboard and down your sides, adding one to the foot of your bed to hold up the computer. You made yourself a bagel for breakfast, pulled up Netflix, and curled up in the throw from Sam’s room. 

The only light in your room came from the lamp by your bed and the computer screen, and being underground, you had no idea what time it was. You were a few movies in and getting hungry, so you fixed a sandwich to eat for what you guessed was lunch, and decided to start a new TV series. You laughed to yourself as you selected _Vampire Diaries_ , knowing what Dean would have to say about the teenage vampire melodrama. 

Losing track of how many episodes you had watched, you began to get hungry again, even after finishing off the rest of your chocolates and part of a bag of chips. Your stomach started to grumble, so after the episode you had been watching went off, you went to the kitchen and made some sweet potato and sausage hash. You diced up the sweet onion and potato while you fried up the sausage, then grabbed another pan. You spooned some bacon grease out of the container in the refrigerator, and sauteed the onion and sweet potato in it. Once everything was cooked through, you drained the sausage and mixed everything together. It made a large serving, but it was good hot or cold, so you put it all in a big bowl and brought it to your room to continue your with binge. 

****

You woke up some time later, Netflix was asking if you were still watching, and your screen had grown dark. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and lamented having to leave your warm cocoon to shut the computer off for the night. You opted to just close the laptop instead of shutting it down properly, and curled right back up in your blankets and went back to sleep.

The show was actually much more addictive than you thought it would be, so you decided to watch more the following day. Eating what was left of your hash when you woke up and only leaving your bed to go to the bathroom and gather more food for the rest of the day. You would doze off sometimes and have to backtrack a few episodes when you would come to, again. 

It felt like you were on vacation; it had been so long since you’d had nothing to do, no one to take care of, and no job to go to. It was nice to be able to just sit around for a few days and binge watch some TV. Also, since it was just you, you lived how you imagined a cat would live. You ate what you wanted whenever you were hungry, you slept when you got sleepy, and you lay around doing what you wanted. You felt like you had retired early; maybe being a kept omega had its perks.

That thought made you miss your mates and you cuddled into your blanket more, but it was losing Sam’s scent. You rolled over onto one of Dean’s pillows and his scent was also fading from the material. You scrunched your nose, and decided to go grab some more of their things. With your arms full of various shirts and another blanket you rearranged everything on the bed and draped the shirts over your pillows so that you were surrounded by your mates’ scents. 

****

Something was stirring you out of your sleep before you were ready, but you tried to ignore it. You screwed your eyes tighter together and buried your face further into your blankets.

“Sammy,” you heard Dean’s voice whisper. 

You must still be dreaming, the boys couldn’t be home yet. They would have called.

You heard your alpha chuckle. “She’s nesting. Look at all of our clothes.”

“Should we wake her up?”

“No, let’s let her sleep. We’ll get unpacked then come back to her.”

You hummed and fell back into a deep sleep, dreaming of both of your boys, surrounded by their scents.

Warmth radiated through your body and you purred as you stretched your sleep-tightened muscles. You stopped when you hit solid muscle, and froze when you heard the responding laugh. Instinctively scenting the air, you all but jumped to roll over and greet your alpha. “Sam!”

He wrapped his arms back around you and nuzzled into your neck. “Mmm, missed you ‘mega,” he pulled back to look at your pillow fortress, “but not as much as you missed us, apparently.” 

A flush crept up from your cheeks and you tucked your chin, embarrassed by your child-like behavior. “Yeah.”

“You could have told us that you were nesting-”

“I’m what?”

“You’re nesting.” At your blank stare he continued, “Gathering all of the comfortable things that smell like us into a safe space for yourself to stay in. You’ve built a nest.”

Vaguely, something from your omega studies class in grade school came back to you, but you had never experienced it yourself, so you must have written it off as something that not everyone goes through. Looking around, you realized that’s exactly what you had done, everything around you was either one of your mates’, or covered in one of their scents. You had suppressed your omega for so long that you had never felt the urge to collect things and build forts like this before. The concept was completely foreign to you. 

You looked around you and saw that your food containers were cleared away and the laptop was no longer in its spot at the foot of your bed. Sam had been curled up behind you, but you were missing something else.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He’s making dinner. Have you never nested before?”

“Never had a need, or the time. I haven’t been off of my suppressants since my first heat, and I’ve never been in the constant presence of an alpha, for this long, in my whole life. I always tried to fight my more submissive instincts. I didn’t even realize I was doing anything out of the ordinary. I just wanted to smell you guys and stay comfy. I missed you.” You smiled at your alpha and snuggled into his embrace, reveling in the fact that he was back and in your arms.

“We missed you too, Y/N.” Sam leaned in then and pressed his lips to yours. You moaned at the heat and taste of him as you ran your tongue along his lips. 

He pulled away from you before you could deepen the kiss further. “Dean’s probably done cooking now, you hungry?”

“Starving!” You jumped up out of bed and ran your way down the hall and into the kitchen to greet your soulmate. 

Dean was stirring something in a pot on the stove when you rounded the corner and you called to him as you made your way across the room. He had just enough time to turn around before you jumped into his arms and wrapped your legs around his waist, planting your lips to his. 

“I see someone is finally awake.” He had one hand on your thigh to hold you up, and the other in your hair as he looked you in the face. “Missed you so much, sweetheart.”

“Missed you, too, De,” you managed before you were kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes you from a dream that had taken a turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Knotting, mating bite, fingering, slight angst, fluff_  
>  This part fills my Bonding/Mating square on my @spnkinkbingo card

You knew you were dreaming, everything had that technicolor quality to it while still being just slightly out of focus. You were walking around the bunker, barefoot, wearing only a teddy with spaghetti straps. The silk felt good against your skin as it swished over your body with every step. Before you knew it, you were in front of Sam's door, but before you could knock you crashed to your knees, a wave of pain in your abdomen knocking you off your feet.

Your dream shifted and suddenly you were at the edge of the woods and it was beginning to rain. Despite not wearing much, your body was warm all over. The feeling of someone behind you made you spin around, and the sudden movement jarred you awake.

Sam was nuzzling your neck, his body pressed against yours, the heat of him surprisingly not what was making you hot. One of his arms was tucked under your head with his hand wrapped around one of your breasts, while his other trailed down your side to grasp at your thigh.

Slick pooled between your thighs and you whimpered, “Alpha.”

“‘M here ‘mega.” He nuzzled your hair away from your neck and began nipping and licking at the over sensitive flesh he found there.

You rocked your hips back into him and he responded with a throaty growl that you felt more than you heard. He pulled on your thigh and maneuvered your leg over his before he slid his hand directly down to your soaked pussy and immediately sunk in two thick fingers.

You were a keening mess wrapped in his arms, and the room spun as the heat within you grew even hotter. You needed his knot, now. Gathering a little of your senses, you reached behind you and grabbed hold of his fully hardened cock and began stroking him.

“Needy ‘mega.” He thrust into your open fist as he added a third finger to his ministrations.

“Need… your knot… alpha.” You could hardly breathe the words you were so disoriented.

Sam seemed to understand the urgency and removed his fingers from your slick entrance, wasting no time lining himself up and sinking in, pressing his hips to your ass in one thrust. He stilled once he was fully seated and massaged your hip with his free hand. It was still sticky from your slick, but you barely noticed.

The omega in you would not be so easily distracted though as instincts took over and you began working yourself back and forth on his immense cock. He was content to let you take what you needed for a few moments until you rolled your hips and drove him mad with lust. Without unsheathing himself he flipped you onto your hands and knees before he began to fuck into you mercilessly.

Sam was almost feral as he held you in place and thrust into you without inhibition. If you had been able to focus on anything, you would have felt the bruises forming from his grip on your hips. You knew the alpha in him had taken over completely as he lost the ability to speak and instead growled with nearly every thrust. The room was full of the squelching sound of slick flesh on flesh and your breathy mewling in sync with Sam’s guttural growls.

His knot began to swell and his thrusts got slower and more shallow until the final sharp snap of his hips as he shoved himself in, his knot popping and locking the two of you together. He grabbed you by the throat and pulled you up flush against his chest and sank his teeth into the base of your neck. You felt the sharp throb of your skin breaking and the warmth of your blood on your neck as he claimed what was already his.

That sweet relief of your alpha’s added endorphins sent you into your release as he began to fill you to the brim. You could feel his cock pulsing inside of you as you shuddered through the aftershocks of your orgasm. Sam took you with him as he lay on his side to wait for his knot to release you. He laved affectionately at your new mark, cleaning it as well as soothing it with his alpha saliva.

After you came down from your high, you brought your fingers up to gingerly feel at what would soon be the raised flesh of your mating mark. It wasn't as tender as you thought it would be and you let out a long shaky breath. What would Dean think? This should have been something that was talked about beforehand, not some heat meets rut, spur of the moment, animalistic claiming.

“Hey, shhh. It's okay.” Sam was rubbing his hands up and down your shoulder, trying to calm you.

“What have we done?” Tears started to make their way down your face.

“Shhh, hey, Y/N. _Breathe._ ” It was a command from your alpha so you took in a deep breath and relaxed, but only slightly. “You called out for me in your sleep. As soon as I got to your room I scented your heat. It threw me into my rut.”

You nodded, knowing all of that made sense, and he was your true mate, but Dean was your soulmate, and his brother. Even if he was beta, that didn't make him any less important to you. What would this mark change?

“I get it, it's just-”

“Dean,” Sam finished for you.

Unable to speak you nodded and tried to bury your face in Sam's arm, but he lifted your chin to turn your face to him as much as he could while still being knotted together.

“We've talked about this, Dean and I. He understands. He knows that we belong together just as much as the two of you do, and that this was bound to happen eventually. We've already got a plan in place.”

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Suddenly you felt so emotional about everything. You were with two amazing men that you loved and who loved you back, despite everything. You had never felt so wanted.

You threw your arm back to grab Sam's head and pulled his mouth to yours. You could still taste the bitter copper on his tongue from marking you and it just added to your euphoria. Sam was grinning into the kiss, and you couldn't properly reach each other from that angle.

You broke away first. “Next time, I'm riding you so I can kiss you properly afterwards.”

Sam growled and nipped at your ear. “Deal, but right now, get some sleep ‘mega. We've got a long few days ahead of us.”

You snuggled yourself closer to him, closed your eyes, and drifted right back to the mist at the edge of the woods. Only this time you weren’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heat and Sam’s rut are over and you find out what Sam meant when he said that they had a plan in place for when you mated

Your heat lasted five long days, but your mate took very good care of you, making sure you had plenty of water, keeping you clean and cool, and knotting you every time your body needed it. Going through your heat with an alpha was drastically different than every other heat you had ever gone through. Sam being there for you was equally calming and arousing; the pains not nearly as bad, but the insatiable need to breed was compounded. 

Since Sam claimed you, things had been different between the two of you, he seemed to anticipate your needs, and you were able to tell what he was feeling or thinking, even without seeing him. It was such a strange connection, but not an unwelcome one. You already felt like you had that sort of bond with Dean, but with Sam it was almost tangible. Of course you had studied the nature and biology of bonding when you were in school, but the concept was so far fetched, and you had never intended to take a mate, so it never seemed like pertinent information. 

Once your heat and his rut ran their course, you were reluctant to leave your room, knowing that Dean would see that you had mated his brother. Sam had tried to assure you that Dean would be fine with the change, and that they had a plan in place. It just hadn’t been something that you had talked to Dean about, so you were less certain of what his reaction would be. You were even more unsure about what this plan was going to entail. 

Sam had left you to shower before breakfast, and you were straightening up your room before taking your own shower. Sam had been helping to keep you clean, but you desperately needed to wash your hair. Hearing the door to Sam’s room open and close, you grabbed a clean change of clothes and made your way to the showers. While you washed, you tried to both clear your mind and prepare for whatever reaction Dean may have. You tried to plan your own reactions to each one he may have; mostly it just ended up with you in tears. 

After you were dried, dressed, and groomed, you made your way to the kitchen. Sam sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, and Dean was at the stove, piling pancakes onto a plate. 

You cleared your nerves from your throat and mustered a, “Good morning,” to both of your boys. 

Sam only grinned at you, lifting his eyebrows like he was waiting for something to happen. His expression confused you for a moment before Dean turned away from his cooking and caught your attention. He walked over and greeted you properly, arms around your waist and lips pressed to yours. 

He pulled away from you and smiled his infectious smile. “Mornin’, sweetheart. Feeling better?”

You were a little shocked at his lack of acknowledgment of your new mark, and replied tentatively, “Yeah, thanks. I’m starving though, it smells great!”

“I thought you’d be hungrier than usual, so I made Texas-size pancakes and plenty of bacon and eggs. Syrup is already on the table.” He ushered you to the table and sat you down across from Sam, who was still watching you, waiting, dimpled grin plastered to his face. 

You had never felt uneasy around either brother, but the look in Sam’s eye, and the way he couldn’t take his eyes off of you, had you a little on edge. Maybe it was because you were newly mated. He seemed extraordinarily happy, from what you could tell, and his scent was exuding happy, expectant alpha. Added to your own nervousness and Dean’s apparent good mood, you were feeling a little more energized yourself. 

“I see you let someone get a bite out of you.” _Here it goes._

You steeled your nerves and took in a deep breath. “Dean, I-”

“It suits you,” Dean finished. He sat next to you and put a glass of juice next to the plate of pancakes he had brought over. 

Blushing at his compliment, you weren’t quite sure where to go from here; calm acceptance hadn’t been a reaction you had rehearsed in your head. “Thanks,” you replied, not able to look him in the eye. You glanced at Sam who raised his hands and his eyebrows before getting up to get more coffee. 

Dean nudged the pancake plate closer to you, suggesting you load up your plate, so you grabbed your fork and stabbed the top of the stack, transferring the giant fluffy concoction onto your plate. Suddenly the air was thick with nerves, you bristled and looked between both men. You couldn’t tell who was so nervous; Sam had seemed more expectant than nervous, but why would Dean be so anxious? Sam was still facing away from you refilling his coffee, and Dean was watching you, smiling. He gestured for you to get another pancake and you realized he had sweat gathering on his brow. Maybe he was hot from standing in front of the stove, cooking; so soon after your heat, it was hard for you to tell if the room was actually that hot or not. 

You smiled at him and stabbed another pancake and brought it over to your plate. Something was caught under it, and landed on the table with a small clink as the pancake flopped into its new place. You dropped your fork and moved your plate over to see what it was, and you froze. You could feel Sam’s anticipation rise as he turned back to face you, and Dean’s apprehension was now permeating the room.

Turning wide eyes toward Dean you watched as he gracefully placed one knee under his seat and knelt before you, then leaned forward and picked up the ring from the table. You were speechless as he grabbed your left hand and looked you in the eye. 

“Y/N.” His green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. “I know things aren’t exactly ideal, and you never pictured yourself settling down and feeling like you belonged to someone else. Eh,” he added when you drew a breath to respond, “I’m here to tell you that you don’t belong to either one of us. We belong to you.” He paused, then continued in a more unsure tone. “I know that a biological claiming is a little more… binding, but I would be one of the luckiest men in the world if you would allow me to marry you-”

“Yes!” you interrupted him, “yes, Dean!”

“Yeah?” he asked. “I mean, I had this whole, we’re soulmates, soul-binding speech lai-”

“You don’t have to explain.” You were smiling through your tears and your hand shook as he slid the modest silver band onto your ring finger. It was still warm from being hidden between the pancakes. 

You grabbed Dean’s face as soon as he released the ring and drew him into a jaw-breaking kiss. The rest of the world faded away as you melted into Dean’s touch. His hands held firmly onto your back and the back of your head, as yours moved from his cheeks to his hair. When you pulled back from him so that you could both catch your breath the entire room smelled of love and hope and excitement. You even felt a happiness that didn’t belong to you, and you turned to find your alpha smiling down at the two of you.

“I’m so happy for you. I told you you had nothing to worry about,” he added with a shrug, “we had a plan.” Sam’s smile turned into a smirk and he sipped his coffee again before leaving the room. 

“Is this really- I mean, do you actually…,” you couldn’t figure out exactly what it was you were trying to say.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, what is it?” Dean was smiling so brightly at you that you could hardly get your thoughts straight. 

“How is this real life?” you asked yourself. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me, I mean.”

The joy in his eyes dimmed at your question, and it broke your heart that you had ruined this moment for him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of spending my life with anyone else, other than Sammy, but that’s not the same thing. I should be asking you that. It’s not like I’m the greatest catch.” 

“Dean! You’re selfless and attentive and thoughtful and so brave. The world is literally a better place because you’re in it. Dean, you and Sam are the greatest catches this world has to offer. I can’t believe that I am lucky enough to know you both, let alone be destined to be with either of you, much less both of you. I’m the lucky one.” 

Dean reached forward and wiped the tears from your cheeks and kissed you so deeply that you forgot about what you had been talking about. He kissed you thoroughly, until you were both grinning more than kissing. “Eat up, sweetheart, these are your engagement pancakes.” Dean winked at you then placed another quick kiss to your lips before turning you back to face your abandoned breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plan out the details of exactly you're going to bind yourself with Dean; Sam helps you relax a little

After Dean proposed you were ecstatic. Your life finally felt like it had purpose and you weren't just getting by. You had come to terms with your biology and decided that being omega didn’t make you inferior. Just because you love these men and are predisposed to be more of a caretaker, didn’t mean that’s all you were to them. In fact, both Sam and Dean treated you with such adoration; they took just as much care of you, as you did them. 

You were still alternating between their rooms, and nesting in yours while they were away on hunts. Those were your least favorite times; you never quite knew what to do with yourself. You had become friendly with some of the shop owners in town, they recognized you and knew your name and what you would typically get when you came in. You had thought about getting a part-time job, but not seriously enough to ask around. 

A couple of the women had even dared to ask what living with Sam and Dean was like. Since the boys didn’t really talk with many people very often, the rumor mill was running wild with speculations. You made sure not to give anyone too much information and tried to squash the more ludicrous, albeit correct, theories. The last thing you wanted to do was ruin what a good thing they had going, knowing they had never had a home growing up, you didn’t want to be the one that took this one away from them.

Your new bond with Sam made things better, as well; that connection had actually made it much easier for all three of you. You knew when he needed you, or when you and Dean needed to take your displays of affection into another room, and Sam could tell when you needed him, and when you needed his brother. The dynamic between the three of you strengthened into something beyond what any one of you could have imagined. You couldn’t wait to be bound to Dean as well. 

You couldn't legally get married, of course, since the FBI thought the boys had died, years ago, in some sort of explosion. However, since being integrated into this new world, you had picked up a few ‘out of the box’ ways of doing things. Since Dean was your soulmate, you decided to have a soul binding ceremony. It seemed like the most obvious choice. And since Castiel was an actual angel, who else better to bind your souls together; after that, everything else came together quickly. The ceremony was just going to be their close friends and your family only.

The only issue was getting your family to be a part of it. Depending on how many, and which, of your uncle's were coming, this was going to be tricky to explain to everyone. Of course, you hadn’t explained to your mom the nature of what the boys did for a living; just that they were more than able to take care of you, in addition to the income you were getting from renting out your house. She had never pushed you for more information, accepting that the boys traveled for work and that they made sure that you were not in need of anything while they were gone. 

You had selected the date specifically, and Dean had been confused at first, until Sam had reminded him of the case they had picked up at that time the year before. You had selected the anniversary of the day you had met them to have your binding ceremony with Dean. It would be a celebration of more than one thing, not only were you committing yourself to Dean, officially, but you were also celebrating the day that your life had changed forever.

After the date was set, you were able to get a definitive list of who all was going to be able to come. For the boys, Jody, Donna, and Castiel were coming, and for you, it was going to be your mom and only two of your uncles. Since the bunker was in the geographic center of the continental US, and your family was primarily on the East Coast, it made the most sense for you to pick a place that was central to everyone to travel to, for a pseudo destination wedding. Dean had joked about doing it in Vegas, but you had reminded him that this wasn’t going to be a legitimate wedding and that neither he nor Sam wanted to see what Vegas would do to your uncles. Someplace like Vegas didn’t seem like it would be a terrible idea though, so you had pitched Branson. The boys loved it and agreed.

Instead of staying in a hotel and having to have separate rooms, plus rent a venue for the ceremony, you all had decided to rent a cabin big enough for everyone to have somewhere to sleep, with a yard for you to have the ceremony in. The one that you found had plenty of rooms and had an indoor swimming pool as well as a basketball court. Both would keep your uncles, who could be described as modern-day Neanderthals, busy and out of trouble. 

After finding and securing the cabin, there was little left to plan. Food and drinks could all be bought there, the bed linens and towels were all provided. You honestly didn’t plan on spending much time venturing out in Branson, other than checking out the animal attractions, except that your mom had wanted to go dress shopping with you when she got there. All that was left to do was wait.

It was only a couple of months, and they seemed to fly by. Before you knew it, your bags had been packed for the last thirty hours, and you were absolutely not pacing the hallways waiting for the boys to deem it time to leave. Dean was packing up the cooler with road food and Sam was trying his best to not laugh at your enthusiasm and excitement. You could sense that he was near, but it startled you nonetheless when his arms wound tight around you from behind and you felt his cheek on the top of your head. 

“I think you’re wearing a rut into the floor.” You could feel his lips pull up into a grin.

You took in a deep breath. “I’m just ready to do this. I want to be there already.”

“We’re leaving soon,” Sam laughed. He tilted his head to kiss at your neck, “I could help take your mind off of things.”

You were instantly wet, and you both knew it, the scent of your combined arousal filling the hallway. “Alpha,” you tried to warn him away, but it came out as more of a breathy moan. 

Sam slid his hand down your torso, and deftly into the front of your pants and panties, fingers lightly playing at your clit. “‘Mega,” he breathed into your ear. He took your earlobe into his mouth and toyed with it with his teeth, his fingers slipping easily against your bundle of nerves.

You were both breathing heavy and you could feel the hard line of his cock against your lower back. Sam was everywhere, his scent and body invading all of your senses. He sped up his rhythm on your clit and moved his mouth down to that tender spot on your neck that drove you mad. Within a minute he had you coming in his arms, his hand down your pants and lips on your neck, his other arm wrapped tight around your waist keeping you upright. After months of learning your body, Sam was able to play you like a fine-tuned instrument, as quickly or as slowly as he wanted. 

Your head was in a fog and you nearly tipped over when Sam removed his hand from your pants and stepped back from you, leaving just his hand on your lower back to steady you. You turned to look at him, then Dean rounded the corner, cooler in his hands.

“Seriously, in the hallway Sammy?” He sounded offended, but you knew it wasn’t genuine. 

“She was wearing out the concrete with her pacing,” Sam explained with a raise of his shoulders and eyebrows. 

“Well, in that case.” Dean leaned in for a kiss as he moved past you, a quick pressing of your lips together. 

Your excitement and impatience rekindled and you jumped in place. “Are we leaving now!?”

“Dean, I had her all nice and relaxed, now look what you’ve done!” Dean laughed and kept walking while Sam’s fingers flexed on your back and you turned to beam a smile up at him. “Alright, go get in the car.” 

You ran the short distance to the garage and made it to Baby before Dean, opening the back passenger door for him to load the cooler in. You opened the front passenger door and slid into your place in the middle of the front bench, Sam sliding in right beside you, as Dean rounded the car to get into the driver’s seat. Dean let Baby warm up while he picked out a cassette tape for the first part of the trip, then you were on your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
